No Need For Achika
by Galaxy1001D
Summary: Set after the movie: 'Tenchi Muyo in Love'. When Washu goes back in time to bring Tenchi's long lost mother to the present, Achika must get used to her new life in the present day. TU continuity.
1. Welcome Home

**No Need For Achika**

_By Galaxy1001D_

_Tenchi Muyo and all related characters are © AIC/Pioneer/Funamation. This story has been written solely for entertainment. The views expressed herein do not necessarily express the opinions of AIC/Pioneer/Funamation, the author, or this website._

_Chapter One: Welcome Home_

While Tenchi and the rest of his hyperactive harem were travelling in time, the brilliant and redheaded Washu was monitoring from her dimensionally transcendental laboratory in the present day. Although she had plucked the time travelers out of the past one by one, she waited until she had all of them before restoring them to the present.

Pushing a key on her holographic keyboard, Washu summoned a device that looked like a flying miniature camcorder. She leaned over and tapped the device to make sure it was working before leaning back to sit on the floating cushion she used as a seat.

"Hi there, Tenchi fans!" said Washu's nasal voice. "This story takes place in the Tenchi Universe TV continuity and takes place right after the first Tenchi Muyo movie 'Tenchi Muyo in Love'. As such, this tale contains tons of spoilers for both Tenchi Universe and the movie." The little genius paused, and then reached under her chair to pick up a DVD case and a Tenchi Muyo manga. "This story should be compatible with both the movie and the Hitoshi Okuda version that was published in the seventh volume of the manga 'No Need For Tenchi.'" She through the two objects through the hole she broke in the fourth wall and they disappeared without a trace.

Washu cleared her throat and continued. "In addition, the author is playing a little with the chronology. Since _Tenchi Muyo in Love_ was released in 1996, it specifically states that the events in the past takes place in 1970. The author has decided to keep the actual year nebulous, and claim that the 1996 scenes happened 'this year' and that the 1970 scenes took place 'twenty-six years ago'. It doesn't matter whether you read this story the year it was published or years later. It is always 'today'. Observe." Washu pointed to a desk calendar that displayed the current date. "You'll notice that the date it shows is the date you are reading this, not the date it was published. Try not to worry about it, and everything will be okay."

"At the end of _Tenchi Muyo in Love'_ our heroes left the past and the camera focused on Achika and Nobuyuki," Washu said as she turned her attention to a control panel and a group of television monitors that displayed various readings on time and space. "The movie really didn't show the group's arrival back in the present aside of one group shot that Nobuyuki filmed with his camcorder. This story will begin with the gang returning to the present."

Washu smiled as the floating camcorder stopped recording and flew away. She looked at the readings on the monitors of her computers. "Okay! It looks like the timelines are going back to normal! The mission was a success." She studied one screen after another. "Achika and Nobuyuki's memories have been erased… Tenchi's temporal readings are going back to normal. Everybody's chronological fields are stable… Yep! Looks like a job well done! Time to bring my little time travelers home!" She pushed a button and six figures materialized on a platform with six glowing disks on the floor.

Washu pivoted her chair to face the group. "Welcome home, everybody! I know it was groovy being back in the past, but it must be nice to home in the present."

"Did we do it?" Tenchi Masaki, a slender teenage boy, asked as he staggered forward. "Is it over?"

"Yep," Washu nodded. "History is righting itself as we speak. By the time we go outside everything should be as it was!"

"Well thank goodness for that!" Ryoko, a tall golden-eyed woman with wild cyan-white hair and a tall curvaceous figure exclaimed. Her large ears twitched and exaggerated her extraterrestrial origins. "I don't want to go through that again!"

"Yes," Princess Ayeka squeaked as she stumbled and held onto Tenchi for support. "Two trips through time were quite enough."

"Boy you said it," Princess Sasami, her little sister agreed. "Time travel makes me sick…"

"Meow…" the little rabbit with a cat's face called Ryo-ohki yowled weakly from child's arms.

"Oh, I don't know," the blonde and bubbly Mihoshi giggled. "I think it was kind of fun, wasn't it Kiyone?"

"What?" the teal-haired Kiyone was distracted as she was studying her surroundings. How long were they gone? Each time Washu brought her back to the present day, both the lab and the time machine were different.

"My mother?" Tenchi asked as he recovered from his temporal nausea and left Ayeka to jog over to Washu. "How is she?"

"See for yourself," Washu smiled as she pointed to a monitor screen in the upper left hand corner. "According to this, she survived, got married, had a son and died twelve years ago."

Since she was looking at the data from her monitor screens the little redheaded genius didn't see Tenchi flinch when she said the word 'died'.

Tenchi blinked for a moment then focused on his mother's chronology. After a long pause he nodded slowly. "Well, I guess everything is how I remember it," he said at last. "I guess no permanent damage was done…"

Washu looked up at him. "Something wrong, Tenchi?"

"I just wonder…" he murmured. "What if battling Kain hurt my mother somehow? What if she used up too much Jurai energy while fighting that monster? Could that be what shortened her life? If that's true, then it looks like Kain is responsible for my mother's death after all."

Suddenly it hit Washu. To Tenchi, he had just seen Achika, his mother, alive as a teenager just moments ago. Now that he had returned to the present, the woman he had battled so hard to keep alive was now many years dead.

"I'm afraid we may never know," Washu sighed. "You inherited your mother's power, and _you_ turned out healthy. Without studying her directly there's no way for me to determine her cause of death."

"What are you guys talking about?" Ryoko called from where the others were recovering from their trip through history. "Is something wrong?"

"Nope!" Washu called back over her shoulder. "It's all good. It's all good here. I just want to run some tests on Tenchi and make sure everything's kosher, that's all."

"Okay," Ryoko nodded. "In the meantime, the rest of us will check to make sure the present is restored. See you." With that she escorted the two dizzy Juraian princesses out of Washu's lab.

"Oh boy!" exclaimed Mihoshi, who didn't seem to experience any dizziness from time travel at all. "Come on Kiyone! Let's see all the weird changes now that we're back in the present day! It will be just like the end of the first _Back to the Future_ movie! I wonder if one of us is a rock star or owns an extra set of wheels?"

"Huh?" Kiyone had learned to block out her partner's ramblings to some extent. She was studying Tenchi and Washu from her position on the time machine platform. "Oh. Sure." She let herself be pulled by the hand out the door to the Masaki house.

"You going to be okay?" Washu asked Tenchi.

"Sure," the boy nodded. "All these readouts mean that I'm not going to disappear or anything right?"

"No Tenchi, you're not going to disappear." Washu shook her head gently. "Are you going to be _okay_?" she repeated, emphasizing her last word.

Tenchi's eyelids flickered as he understood her meaning. "Oh yeah," he smiled with false joy. "I'm Tenchi Masaki, the prince of Jurai and the hero of the galaxy. I can take it." His bravado left him as his eyes fell to the floor. "If I can't, I've got plenty of shoulders to cry on, don't I?"

Washu nodded in understanding. "You sure do. Ayeka and Ryoko will probably fight over which one will get to console you," she joked lightly.

"Yeah," he smiled weakly. "It's okay, Washu. I'll be all right, really."

"I know you will," she smiled with motherly pride. "You know where to find me if you need someone to talk to, Tenchi."

"Come on, Washu," he said as he took her hand. "Let's go outside."

Washu's mouth became a surprised 'O', then she nodded and got up to join the others in exploring the restored present.

Kiyone and the two Juraian princesses seemed to have recovered from their temporal dizziness once they left Washu's interdimensional laboratory and walked back into normal space. Sasami was tugging on her sister's hand while bustling around the kitchen.

"Look, Ayeka!" Sasami gushed. "The kitchen! The kitchen is back to normal! Now I really _am_ home!"

Ryo-ohki plucked a carrot out of a bowl of crunchy vegetables and hugged it, making a happy meowing sound that somehow expressed relief.

Ayeka smiled and brushed a tear out of her eye. After the struggle with Kain, the purplehaired princess could scarcely contain her relief to be back in the restored present. "Yes Sasami," Ayeka gushed as she hugged her little sister. "We're all home, safe and sound!"

"Look, Kiyone!" Mihoshi called triumphantly from the couch. "I knew we'd find something different! The remote to the TV was under the cushions and not on the coffee table where it belongs! History has been changed!"

For once, Kiyone didn't mind her partner's illogical cluelessness and just smiled at her enthusiasm. "That's right, Mihoshi," the teal-haired detective humored her. "Nothing gets by you."

"What's all this yelling for?" Nobuyuki, Tenchi's father asked as he walked into the living room nonchalantly. "Did something get blown up again?"

"Nobuyuki!" Ryoko exclaimed as she appeared out of nowhere to put her arms around the broad shouldered man. "You're alive! I've never been so glad to see you, you pervert! Give me some sugar!" Before the confused architect could react, Ryoko kissed him on the lips and then laughed and hugged him some more.

"Dad," Tenchi smiled gently as tears appeared in his eyes. "It's good to see you again."

"See me again?" Nobuyuki asked. "What do you mean?" Smelling Ryoko's perfume and enjoying the sensation of the buxom space pirate's embrace he said. "Ah, who cares? Whatever happened, it ought to happen more often!"

"Oh Dad," Tenchi laughed, releasing some of his tension. "Don't ever change!"

"He doesn't realize we've been gone?" Kiyone asked Washu. "We've been gone for over a week!"

"No you haven't," Washu told her. "When the timelines reset themselves, you only lost one day. Now that history has been restored, there was no need for you to go back in time, and so you haven't."

Soon, all of the housemates, including Nobuyuki and Tenchi's grandfather Katsuhito, were comparing notes.

"That is an incredible story you told us," Nobuyuki blinked. "You went back in time? That's incredible!"

"It certainly explains a few things," Katsuhito murmured after he took a sip of his tea.

"So you're saying the amnesia Achika and I suffered from the explosion at Tokyo Tower wasn't caused by our injuries?" Nobuyuki asked.

"No," Tenchi shook his head. "Washu erased your memories of us so we wouldn't change history."

"Oh," Nobuyuki paused to take this information in. "That's a relief. Now that you're back, can I have my memories back?"

"I'm not sure you'd want them," Washu smirked. "When you were dragged off into limbo, things got plenty rough on you two. You wouldn't want nightmares would you?"

"I guess not," Nobuyuki struggled to find a loophole in Washu's reasoning.

"Grandfather," Ayeka asked timidly. "What things? What things does it explain?"

"It explains those two classmates of Achika's who stayed at our house that week," Katsuhito winked. "After all, it's not every day you see two beauties from another world on _this_ planet."

Ayeka put her hand over her mouth in horror. "You _knew_ we were from outer space?"

"Of course," the old man shrugged. "That purple hair and ruby eyes marks you as Juraian royalty, or at least nobility," he explained, "and Ryoko, your golden eyes and exotic ears easily identify you as a Burchardian."

"Heh-heh," Ryoko laughed self consciously. "We should know better than to try to put one over on you."

"Wait a minute," Kiyone said. "I thought you said that you erased their memories of us, Washu."

"Oops!" Washu smiled guiltily. "I guess I forgot to do Katsuhito," she admitted.

"Well, the important thing is that we are all here together!" Mihoshi cheered.

"Yeah," Tenchi nodded weakly. "We're all here…" he murmured. _Everyone's here but mother…_

_NEXT: Watch the Cherry Blossoms Fall_


	2. Cherry Blossoms Fall

**No Need For Achika**

_By Galaxy1001D_

_Tenchi Muyo and all related characters are © AIC/Pioneer/Funamation. This story has been written solely for entertainment. The views expressed herein do not necessarily express the opinions of AIC/Pioneer/Funamation, the author, or this website._

_Chapter Two: Cherry Blossoms Fall_

After lunch, the group decided to have their picture taken to commemorate the event that Washu claimed technically never happened. Mihoshi pointed out that it was extra important to create reminders to an event that never took place or it would soon be impossible to remember.

Despite the blonde's convoluted logic everyone agreed to pose for pictures. Seeing Tenchi's mother in the past had subconsciously impressed upon the group the importance of spending the time available with friends. Although elated with their victory over Kain, all of the time travelers were subconsciously aware of the mortality of their loved ones.

"Cheers!" Tenchi, Katsuhito, and the girls smiled and posed as Nobuyuki captured them on videotape.

"Everything okay, Dad?" Tenchi asked his father.

"I was just reminded of another picture I took so long ago," Nobuyuki replied. "Come one everybody, if you want to see a grown man cry let's go look at some albums together!"

Soon the Masaki family was looking at photographs of Achika.

"Okay," Nobuyuki said as he shuffled through the photo album's bulky pages. "Here's the album from the year you said you went back in time. Let's see if we can find any photos from our Tokyo trip."

"Oh look!" Sasami pointed at a black and white photo on an upper left hand corner. "Look there!"

"Oh my goodness!" Ayeka exclaimed. "I don't believe it!"

There in all of their monochromatic glory, were the images of Ayeka, Achika, and Ryoko, all sitting together as if they were the best of friends.

"Hey that's us!" Ryoko pointed from over Nobuyuki's shoulder.

"Well what do you know!" Nobuyuki smiled. "It really did happen after all!"

"How come he doesn't have any pictures of the rest of us?" Mihoshi asked.

"He was taking pictures of Achika," Kiyone grinned knowingly. "Ayeka and Ryoko were simply in the line of fire."

Good natured laughter was shared by all.

"This is amazing!" Ryoko exclaimed.

"I can't wait to go to school and show Achika!" Ayeka gushed.

Silence fell upon the group as the laughter died.

"Oh," Ayeka contritely put her hand over her mouth.

"What's the matter?" asked a worried Mihoshi. "What's wrong?"

As Nobuyuki smiled bravely and closed the photo album, Kiyone softy answered Mihoshi's question. "Nobuyuki is a widower. Achika died over ten years ago."

"She died?" Mihoshi started in horror. "But we went back in time to save her! How could that be?"

"It had nothing to do with Kain," Kiyone patiently explained. "It was just… Achika's time that's all."

"But that's not fair!" Mihoshi childishly voiced the thought that all of the time travelers were thinking.

"I'm sorry," Kiyone replied with maternal patience and caring, "but life is not always fair. There's nothing we can do…"

"Sure we can!" Mihoshi insisted as a determined frown marred her girlish face. "Washu, send us back in time and we can save Achika all over again!"

"I'm sorry," Washu shook her head. "We've taken too many chances altering history as it is. I already had to modify Tenchi's chronological pattern to heal his injuries that he sustained while battling Kain."

"You had to what-what his what-what?" Ryoko stammered.

"I made Tenchi's body twenty minutes younger," Washu replied. "While he was in the time stream I took his body back twenty minutes so that physically he would never have suffered the damage the Kain caused him."

"Oh yes," Ayeka's eyes widened in recollection of Tenchi's injuries when they left the past, "of course."

"That, of course, was a stupid and risky move when you consider how unstable Tenchi had been temporally all week," the ingenious redhead added.

"That's right!" Sasami cried. "Tenchi almost disappeared several times that week!"

"Meow!" Ryo-ohki added from on top of the girl's head.

"Yes, Sasami," Washu nodded, "but Tenchi's injuries were so grave that I didn't know if he would ever fully recover. I took a chance to make sure that he would return healthy and whole, with no health issues now or further on down the line. At least, none caused by his battle with Kain, anyway."

"Well, uh, everything turned out just fine!" Ryoko declared with false bravado.

"Could you do that for my mother?" Tenchi asked in a meek voice.

"I'm sorry Tenchi," Washu shook her head. "We can't risk it. If I was successful, that would change your personal history. That would change all of our personal histories. It could change who you are and what happened when Ryoko and Mihoshi first landed on this planet. Your past is connected to all of us, and the entire Juraian empire, maybe the entire universe."

"Oh come on!" Ryoko growled. "Surely it wouldn't be that bad! We could have used a buttkicker like Achika battling Kagato! If she could whup Kain, Kagato should have been a snap!"

"What if she picked Tenchi up from school that day you crash landed Ryoko?" Washu asked pointblank. "What if you didn't meet Tenchi the way you did? Would it have been love at first sight if you would have met him at home watching TV or something?"

"Er…" Ryoko clenched her teeth as a bead of sweat appeared at her temple.

"You would have left Earth, and Ayeka would never have come here," Washu continued. "I would still be trapped in my prison, Sasami would never have come to Earth, and Kiyone and Mihoshi would be stuck here as resident officers."

"Sasami and I would have been eliminated with the rest of Jurai's royal family!" Ayeka covered her mouth in horror as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Oh Ayeka!" Sasami hugged her sister and tried not to cry.

"Then when Kain escaped, Lady Achika, Nobuyuki and Lord Katsuhito would have died," Washu explained. "Kain would spread death and destruction throughout the universe, the Galaxy Police would be wiped out, and Kagato would be in charge of Jurai. The whole universe would go belly up!"

"How horrible!" Mihoshi exclaimed.

"It's a good thing that Tenchi is sexy," Kiyone teased, attempting to lighten the mood.

"That is so romantic!" Ryoko struck a coquettish pose and batted her eyes. "The fate of the entire universe depended on my love for Tenchi!"

"Ah, but if his mother had lived would you have loved him?" Washu challenged.

"Of course!" Ryoko shook her fist in response. "Tenchi and I were meant to be!"

"Oh Really? What if Achika mothered Tenchi so much that he became soft?" Washu proposed mercilessly. "Would he have had the strength hidden within him that made him so irresistible if Tenchi was a spoiled little mamma's boy?"

"Hey!" Tenchi protested before he could stop himself. "I'm not a spoiled little mamma's boy!"

"No you're not, Tenchi," Washu agreed, "and I think that the universe should give thanks that you're not. Losing your mother left a void in your heart that Ryoko and the two princesses filled."

Ayeka, Ryoko, and Sasami smiled and blushed.

Washu continued with her explanation. "When Jurai's military took them away you didn't hesitate to go after them. What if your mother pleaded with you not to go? What would you have done then?"

"I…" Tenchi had no answer.

"Would your bond with us be as strong if your mother had survived?" Washu asked. "Would your love have been strong enough for you to rescue them? When your mother died, Katsuhito stepped in as your second parent. You practiced with the sword and became a disciplined soldier without even realizing it!"

"Er…" Tenchi stammered.

"Come on girls," Washu crossed her arms. "Surely you've all noticed how mature Tenchi acts for a boy his age."

"Boy you said it!" Mihoshi agreed. "Tenchi acts so mature he's almost fuddy-duddy!"

Some nervous laughter escaped the group's lips. Even a blushing Tenchi had to smile.

"Come on, Tenchi, face it," Washu commanded. "The reason Ryoko fell in love with you is because you're not a boy, you are a man. You were a man even before you fought Kagato. Thanks to your youth you're just _real_ good at hiding it!"

Tenchi scratched the back of his neck and laughed nervously.

"That's right," Katsuhito agreed with a wicked gleam in his eye. "That's what gives him the advantage. No matter how good of a swordsman you are, a victorious warrior has to have an edge over his opponents!"

"Oh yeah!" Ryoko winked and wagged her finger at Tenchi. "He may look like a schoolboy, but Tenchi's _my_ man! Not even his whining or girly screams could fool me!"

"Ryoko!" Tenchi blushed furiously.

"What do you mean he's _your_ man?" Ayeka demanded in an unspoken challenge. "It is quite obvious that out of the two of us that I resemble Lady Achika more than you do and that it is _I_ who fills the subconscious hole in his heart…" she continued in mock sweetness.

"No way!" Ryoko gritted her teeth and shook her fist. "I'm the one who reminds Tenchi of his mother if anyone does! Achika was tough in her own quiet way! She wasn't a bossy little whiner like you!"

"'Bossy little whiner'?" the purple haired princess snarled as she shook a fist of her own. "I'm not going to let that one pass!"

"Please, stop fighting!" Mihoshi begged as Tenchi led Sasami outside and out of the line of fire.

Outside, Tenchi held the little girl's hand as the two of them looked at the mountainous forest.

"Look!" Sasami pointed at the pink trees. "The cherry blossoms are in bloom!"

"Ah…" Tenchi shared the girl's surprise as Ryo-ohki loped outside to see what they were looking at. "Sasami?" the boy asked the child, "Do you think I would have turned out the same if my mother had lived?"

"You would have turned out great no matter what!" the blue-haired girl assured him.

"But would I have been strong enough to battle first Kagato and then Kain?" Tenchi asked. "Would I have cared enough for you and the others to defy Jurai's military?"

"I don't know," Sasami admitted.

"Neither do I," he sighed. "I'm aware that the past cannot be changed, but sometimes it is hard to accept. I wish that I could reach back and undo what has been done but I must accept what I cannot change."

"I know," Sasami nuzzled her cheek against his hand. "My parents are gone too, but we still have each other…"

"You're right, Sasami," Tenchi picked the girl up to hug her. "We still have each other. Ryoko, Ayeka, Washu… all of us! We've been lucky and here we are feeling sorry for ourselves!"

"Oh Tenchi," Sasami hugged the boy and buried her face in his shoulder.

While rocking the girl back and forth, Tenchi stared out at the cherry blossoms floating through the air and thought back to the last words he heard his mother say. He was really out of it because of his injuries but he could still remember her words as if she was standing right next to him speaking into his ear:

"Time is short," his mother said, "but Nobuyuki and I will live our lives to the fullest, I swear. That's all that really matters."

"You're right, Mom," Tenchi said softly as a tear trickled out his eye. "Time is short. But the girls and I are going to live our lives to the fullest. This _I_ swear."

_Next: Confessions of a Princess_


	3. Confessions of a Princess

**No Need For Achika**

_By Galaxy1001D_

_Tenchi Muyo and all related characters are © AIC/Pioneer/Funamation. This story has been written solely for entertainment. The views expressed herein do not necessarily express the opinions of AIC/Pioneer/Funamation, the author, or this website. Additional material by Rob Grant and Doug Naylor, © Grant Naylor Productions and the BBC._

_Chapter Three: Confessions of a Princess_

At the top of the mountain behind Tenchi's house, the Masaki shrine was the home not only of a little house that Tenchi's grandfather lived in, but also a small grave that served as the final resting place of Tenchi's mother. A beautiful young woman in a blue kimono laid flowers at the grave and knelt in reverence, her long purple ponytails brushing the ground as she did so.

"Hello Lady Achika," Princess Ayeka said shyly. "I know that I never visited you in the past, but now that I feel like I know you…" She paused awkwardly, her hand covering her mouth. Gathering her strength, she took a deep breath and continued. "Well, it may have been a long time for you, but for me it was just the other day since our trip to Tokyo."

She took a deep breath and sighed. "It must seem like Ryoko and I died in the explosion at Tokyo tower or something," she muttered, completely forgetting that Washu had wiped Achika's memory of the interstellar damsels, "but no, as you can see we're all right and perfectly healthy…"

The wind blew through the princess' purple hair, causing her bangs to lift and expose the ornate tiara that was the symbol of her high status on the planet Jurai. "It was so unfair that you were singled out because of your birth. I know how you must have felt. Between you and me, I'm afraid to go back to the planet Jurai. I know that Azaka and Kamadakie would protect me, but after the coup that Kagato instigated in my absence I'm afraid to go back there. You must think that I'm an awful coward."

As the breeze blew a cherry blossom past her the princess smiled proudly. "Still, I came back in time to protect _you_ didn't I? I may not be as reliable as I want to be, but I would never abandon family. You understand that, don't you?"

The princess' face sobered. "Yes, that's right. We are distantly related. Nobody ever explained it to you, but your father was once the crown prince of the planet Jurai. To be honest, with the royal family all but wiped out I suppose he is the rightful ruler now. We left two knights Azaka and Kamadakie as regents to run the empire for us until we think it's safe enough to return. I know that I'll have to return someday, but I really don't want to go back."

She looked away from the grave marker to gaze out over the valley wistfully. "You know, I'm happy that we got to know each other for as long as we did. It was wonderful to meet you and get to know you and you will always be an inspiration for how a proper lady should act. You weren't spoiled by power or overcome with responsibility like I was. If you weren't Tenchi's mother you would probably be the best wife for him."

"What?" Ayeka's eyes grew wide and her attention was riveted to the tombstone. "What did I mean by that?" The princess blushed and put her forefingers together in embarrassment. "Well, you may have noticed that there are a lot of pretty young girls around here… I suppose that all of us deep down hope to someday marry your son…"

Ayeka laughed self-consciously and put her hands up in denial. "Oh no, don't get the wrong idea! We aren't living in sin or anything! Tenchi has been a perfect gentleman, and none of us are trying to corrupt him. Well, that's not quite true, I guess. One of us is…"

She closed her eyes and looked away. "I suppose that Ryoko and I _do_ fight too much. We get under each other's skin, sometimes. We really are the best of friends, but if two people spend too much with each other I guess it's only natural for them to get on each other's nerves."

Ayeka blinked in realization. "What? How did we meet? Well it all happened a long time ago. We were just children then. Since then we just sort of bumped into each other. For years we never really got along that well. She can be a wild animal sometimes you know."

The princess' voice became quiet and mischievous. "Do you want to know a secret? I really envy her for being able to say whatever she thinks. I never got to experience that kind of freedom until I got here and even now I still can't bring myself to really cut loose. I have to be a good influence on Sasami you know."

Ayeka knelt and spread her arms before the grave marker. "Oh we have so much to talk about now. If only you didn't have to go before Ryoko and I even arrived. I could tell you the truth about myself and you could tell us what Tenchi was like when he was young."

Suddenly overcome with grief, the princess covered her face with her hands. "I… I wish that we only had a little more time to get to know each other that's all. I don't wish to seem ungrateful, but it would have been nice to call you 'mother'…"

A shadow fell across the sobbing princess. Ayeka looked up to see a poker faced Ryoko looking down at her. "I thought I'd find you here," the cyan-haired space pirate uttered.

"Well, yes, erm," Ayeka sputtered as she tried to wipe the tears off her face.

"You had to get to know her, didn't you?" Ryoko scolded. "You knew that she wouldn't be alive when we returned to the future and yet you had to get to know her anyway. I kept my distance but you hung out with her."

"I… I… know…" Ayeka sniveled as she stood up.

"You really got close to her, didn't you?" Ryoko continued. "You really have a soft spot for family, you know that? I was smart. I kept my distance." Tears formed in her golden eyes. "I kept my distance and never really got to know her. And now I will never get to know her. I've lost the opportunity to bond with someone who helped Tenchi become the wonderful man that he is and now I never will get the opportunity again. Oh Ayeka I was so stupid!" To the princess' surprise, Ryoko threw her arms around her and started crying on her shoulder.

"There, there Ryoko," Ayeka's mouth automatically murmured as she put her arms around the bawling woman and patted her shoulder. It was unexpected to say the least. For the heartless and indestructible space pirate Ryoko to cry her eyes out like a schoolgirl for a woman she had only known a week was incredibly out of character. Apparently even the space pirate knew that Achika, living or dead, was part of their family now, and Ryoko felt the loss just as keenly as if it were Ayeka or Mihoshi who died.

"It's okay, Ryoko," Ayeka heard her quiet flutelike voice saying. "Thanks to us, Achika was able to enjoy the few years that she had left. Thanks to us, she got married, had a son and lived happily for the rest of her days. We mustn't feel sorry for her."

"Who said I felt sorry for _her_?" Ryoko snarled through her tears. She broke the embrace to vent her frustrations. "We busted our asses to keep Achika alive, and now that we're back home she's still dead! It's not fair!" The pirate turned to tombstone and shook her fist. "How dare you die when we're not looking! How could you leave Tenchi alone like that? How could you leave _us_ alone…" Ryoko slumped, her anger spent. "Sorry, guess Katsuhito wouldn't like to hear me yelling at his daughter like that…"

"I'm sure that both Katsuhito and Nobuyuki yelled at her for the same reasons," Ayeka said as she clasped her hands uncertainly. Normally, Ryoko was the pillar of strength. Now it was the princess who had to be the strong one. It was an awkward situation.

"Yeah," Ryoko smiled bravely through her tearstained face. "They probably gave her the tongue-lashing she deserves," Her face sobered as she looked back at the grave marker. "Sorry, Achika," she snorted, "I didn't mean it. You know how I get sometimes. I'm sure you would have stuck around if you could have."

"It hurts now," Ayeka said reasonably, "but we'll recover. We really didn't know her that long."

"Yeah," Ryoko shrugged with immature disdain. "In a year or two we won't care at all. With Achika out of the way there's one less parent to impress."

"That's right," Ayeka nodded. "Now that Lady Achika has passed, it will be _us_ who fills the void in Tenchi's heart. We're actually better off now."

"Yeah, who needs her?" Ryoko nodded bravely, then a tear formed in her eye and her bottom lip trembled.

Seeing Ryoko's distress reopened the painful box of sorrow that Ayeka had in her heart. The two girls hugged each other again and fell to their knees as they howled in grief at the loss of Achika Masaki.

"Achika! Why?" Ayeka sobbed. "Why did you leave us?"

"Achika!" Ryoko cried. "Come back to us! Come back please…!"

So overcome by their conflicting emotions the two girls didn't notice a small floating device that was watching them and monitoring their every word. In Washu's interdimensional laboratory, the little redhead frowned as she witnessed the emotional display on a holographic screen before her. "I was afraid of this," she muttered. She pushed another button on her holographic keyboard and the screen changed to reveal Nobuyuki and Tenchi in the living room. They were sitting on the couch, looking at photo albums.

"It must have been weird, meeting your mother when she was just a teenager," Nobuyuki said to his son. "So, did you go on a date with her, the way Marty Mcfly did in _Back to the Future_?"

Tenchi let out a gasp of embarrassed laughter. "Dad! No!" he protested. "Washu said that if I made contact with her it would endanger the timeline. Personally, I think that my proximity was affecting her temporal something-something anyway." Tenchi's face sobered. "One time, when I was about to vanish, mom had some kind of attack too. I guess it wouldn't have been so bad if Kain wasn't coming to get her, but I just couldn't take the chance."

"So you never got to sit down and have a talk with her," Nobuyuki gently prodded.

"Nope," Tenchi shrugged. "Sasami and I kept watch on her from a distance. She spent most of her time with you anyway."

"Oh really?" Nobuyuki blushed and scratched the back of his neck. "What did we talk about?"

"Weren't you there?" Tenchi asked.

"It was a long time ago to me," his father sighed. "Besides, Washu said she erased my memory of that week. That's a week of my youth that I'm never going to have again. That's one week of your mother's company that I'll never get to remember."

"Oh Dad," Tenchi patted his father's back in sympathy.

"I know that it wasn't all good," Nobuyuki's voice cracked, "but couldn't I just have the first six days of your trip back? I mean, I wouldn't have nightmares if you left out the part with the all-powerful destroyer from outer space would I? From what you tell me, your mother put her life on the line to fight for us. Doesn't it dishonor her memory that I don't even remember it? I mean, doesn't it?"

"I'm sure Washu is just being cautious," Tenchi replied. "I mean, maybe time travel and the human mind isn't an exact science. Maybe it's dangerous to fool with the same brain twice or something."

"Yeah, maybe," Nobuyuki said miserably. He didn't seem totally convinced, but he surrendered as gracefully as he could. "I'm sorry, son. I knew her longer than you did, and I just… miss her that's all." He covered his face with his hands. "Hearing you talk about her just makes me want her back that's all. If I can't have my wife back, I just want that week back." Suddenly, the architect broke in to tears. "Is that so wrong?" he sobbed. "I'm not asking for anyone to go back in time and bring her back to life or anything. I just want a week to remember her, that's all!"

Tenchi felt a lump in his throat. "I... I know how you feel Dad," the boy consoled. "I wish I could have had more time with her too."

Back in her lab, Washu hit a button on her holographic keyboard to view an image of Tenchi's grandfather, Katsuhito. He was meditating in his house before a picture of Achika, his long lost daughter. The old man had lost both his wife and his daughter, and still found the strength to go on. His stern face frowned in concentration as he attempted to center himself. Washu always knew when Katsuhito was upset. His face lost all emotion and he shut the world out until he was centered.

Sighing, the redheaded genius pushed another button and the image changed to the Kiyone and Mihoshi. They were outside walking across the bridge over the small lake that had been nicknamed 'the pond'.

"Now remember, Mihoshi," the teal haired galaxy police officer instructed. "Tenchi asked us to come over and cheer up Sasami. Achika's death has reminded her of the loss of her own parents so be tactful, okay?"

"Don't worry, I'm good with children," Mihoshi assured her. "You can count on me."

"I know I can," Kiyone smiled. She had no doubt that her ditzy partner had a rapport with children, since the dizzy blonde acted like a child herself. There were times that Kiyone thought that Mihoshi was a child trapped in an adult's body. "Okay, there she is. Go over and play a game with her or something. See if you can cheer her up."

"Got it," Mihoshi nodded. The leggy blonde strode over to the patio where the tiny princess was sitting with her legs dangling over the water.

"Tenchi is trying to be brave, but I can't help feeling sorry for him," Sasami said to the rabbit-like Ryo-ohki that was sitting on her lap. "I'm trying to be brave for him, but now neither one of us have any mommies. I… I…" Tears swelled in the angelic child's pink eyes and fell on the furry rabbit/feline hybrid. "I want a mommy!" Sasami cried.

"Hello, Sasami!" Mihoshi waved cheerfully. "What'cha doin'? Are you and Ryo-ohki gonna go fishing later?"

Sasami turned her tear stained face to see the bubbly blonde. "Me… Mihoshi… Achika's dead. She's been dead for years… Tenchi doesn't have a mother and neither do I…"

"Oh my," Mihoshi put her fist to her collarbone in concern, then lapsed back into empty-headed happiness. "Well don't worry about it, Sasami. I know that it's real sad for you and Tenchi and all, but it's party time for all the little worms!" She wiggled her fingers to emphasize her point.

To Mihoshi's dismay, Sasami burst into to tears and hugged Ryo-ohki as if the cabbit was a teddy bear.

The dizzy blonde walked back over to her partner to see Kiyone cradling her face with her hands. "I'm sorry," Mihoshi shrugged. "There's just no consoling her."

"You stupid, empty-headed…" Kiyone growled as she pinched her nose to alleviate the headache that was throbbing through her skull.

Back in her lab, little redhead sighed. "It's like I always say," she mused. "If you want something done right, kill Mihoshi before you start." She hit a button and a large full-length screen appeared in front of her. The screen was divided into four smaller rectangles, and each rectangle revealed the images of the Masakis and their interstellar boarders. Without exception, they were all melancholy or trying to console each other.

Washu put her hands behind her and stared at the ceiling. She took a deep breath and exhaled. "I'm going to have to do something," she muttered.

___Next: Blind Man's Bluff_


	4. Blind Man's Bluff

**No Need For Achika**

_By Galaxy1001D_

_Tenchi Muyo and all related characters are © AIC/Pioneer/Funamation. This story has been written solely for entertainment. The views expressed herein do not necessarily express the opinions of AIC/Pioneer/Funamation, the author, or this website._

_Chapter Four: __Blind Man's Bluff_

Washu walked out of her lab to see the housemates watching television in the living room. Their faces were sullen and no one seemed to be paying attention to the program. The little redhead walked over to the television and turned it off.

"Hey!" Ryoko protested. "We were watching that!"

"Yes," frowned Ayeka. "You have some nerve!"

"Come on people," Washu smiled, "you can watch TV anytime. How often we get to spend time with each other?"

Nobuyuki looked at Tenchi, Katsuhito, and the girls from outer space. "Everybody seems to be here…" he said hesitantly.

"I should think our experiences with time travel has taught us all how important it is to spend time together while we still can," Washu insisted. "How can we know what tomorrow will bring? We have to live in the moment while its here!"

"Live in the moment?" Sasami repeated.

"That's right…" Washu cooed. "Lets have a party! We can play blind man's bluff and pin the tail on the donkey and everything!"

"That's a great idea!" Mihoshi gushed. "Let's do karaoke! We haven't used that karaoke machine ever since we got back to Earth!"

"Well, okay," Kiyone mused.

"It's usually so expensive to go out and pay for it, but now we can do it for free! Isn't that great, Kiyone?" Mihoshi continued.

"Shut up," Kiyone hissed. "You don't have to tell the world."

"I don't know," Tenchi sighed. "I really don't feel like celebrating…"

"Are you crazy?" Washu cried. "You went back in time and saved your mother! You saved your whole family! You saved all of known space! I think that's something worth celebrating!"

"Hm, okay," Ryoko mused. "Get out the sake, and you got a deal."

"Is everything about sake with you?" Ayeka snarled.

"Hey," the pirate shrugged. "It's a quick and easy way to loosen us up. Washu's right. We can either sit around and mope or we can eat drink and be merry. We've tried door number one, let's try door number two."

Katsuhito shrugged. "Worth a try, I guess," the old man sighed.

"Great!" Washu grinned. "Let's get this party started, shall we?"

Soon the karaoke machine was out and glasses were filled. Tenchi, Sasamiand Kiyone remained sober and everyone seemed to loosen up. After Ryoko's speech began to slur a bit everyone agreed to slow down on the booze.

"Hey, everyone, I got a great idea!" Washu announced after Ryoko had murdered the song 'Forevermore'. "Let's play blind man's bluff! Everybody take a blindfold and put them on!" She held out a bunch of colorful silken strips in her hand. One by one, the housemates took them.

Ryoko used her blindfold to capture Tenchi by the neck and pull him close. "Hey handsome," she purred seductively. "Let's go upstairs and play naked robber."

"Ooh!" Mihoshi waved and jumped up and down with excitement. "I love naked robber! Kiyone and I play that game all the time! It's really neat!"

Kiyone seized her partner with one arm and put the other hand over the blonde's mouth. "What are you doing, you idiot? Nobody is supposed to know about that!" She froze, grit her teeth and turned bashfully to face the stunned group of people staring at her. Ayeka had her hands over Sasami's ears. "Er, heh heh," the teal haired beauty laughed nervously as she released her partner. "I'll have you know that naked robber was a favorite game of Hasegawa Negishi, the founder of the Galaxy Police," she said, attempting to assume a casual demeanor. The rest of the housemates just stared at her.

"Uh," Ayeka pulled her eyes away from the goofy galaxy police detectives to notice that Ryoko had Tenchi's face less than an inch away from her own. The blindfold that the pirate was holding was apparently good for more risque uses. "Hey!" the purple-haired princess exclaimed. "What do you think you're doing, Ryoko?"

"What?" Ryoko pulled her attention away from the disturbing detectives. "Why I'm just doing a little harmless flirting," she smiled evilly and kissed Tenchi's nose. "You can see _that_ can't you?"

"Harmless flirting, my foot!" the princess huffed. "You're trying to seduce Tenchi right in front of us!"

Ryoko laughed cruelly at that remark. "Hey Princess, I thought that you didn't like me doing things behind your back, so I'm doing things right in front of you. What's the big deal?"

"Oh I'll show you what the big deal is," Ayeka fumed. It may have been the sake, but Ayeka used her own blindfold as a garrote to capture Ryoko's neck. "Let him go right now!"

"Hey!" the pirate choked as she released Tenchi. "Let go, Princess!"

"Stop it you idots!" Washu cried as she outstretched her hand. "You're going to damage my blindfolds!"

"Wow, that's just what we do at home, Kiyone," Mihoshi said as she watched the struggle between Ayeka and Ryoko. "Although they're wearing a lot more than we do."

"Will you _shut up_?" Kiyone screeched as she used her blindfold to gag her partner.

"Stop it, Ayeka!" Tenchi cried as he tried to separate the fueding girls. "You're going to choke her!"

Ryoko put her hand to her throat to seize the blindfold before it strangled her. Her hand glowed and the blindfold burst into two pieces. A tiny glowing fragment fell out of it to bounce off Tenchi's chest. It was a tiny triangle, no bigger than a kernel of corn.

"What is this?" Tenchi said as he picked up the strange glowing shard. Ryoko and Ayeka examined it with him, all thoughts of their recent fight forgotten.

"Why it looks like kind of device that we used to erase the memories of Nobuyuki and Achika," Ayeka said.

"It does," Ryoko frowned. She turned to a guilty Washu. "Hey, what's the big idea? Do all of these blindfolds have these things in 'em?"

"Urk!" gulped the mad scientist.

"Washu?" Kiyone asked in disbelief. "You didn't just try to erase our memories, did you?"

"Hey!" Washu protested. "The memory of your time travel trip was drepessing the hell out of you guys! I didn't think that memory would be missed!"

"But… but…" sniveled a teary eyed Nobuyuki. "I said that I wanted _more_ memories of Achika, not less! Weren't you paying attention at all, Washu?"

"This is monstrous!" Ayeka snapped. "Lady Achika was such a kind and caring human being and you were going to erase our only memory of her!"

"How could you, Washu!" Mihoshi frowned. "Just for that we aren't going to let you play blind man's bluff with us!" She started to put her blindfold on, but Kiyone stopped her.

"What do you think you're doing you fool?" Kiyone exclaimed. "You almost erased your own memory!"

"Oops!" Mihoshi looked down at her blindfold. "I forgot! I guess I should tie a string around my finger or something, huh?"

"Why Washu would bother erasing _your_ memory is a mystery!" Kiyone snarled. "Your brain is empty enough already!"

"I'm sorry, Kiyone," the blonde murmered quietly.

"Come on," the teal haired detective grumbled. "Let's go home before Washu hits us with an amnesia ray or something!"

"Okay," Mihoshi shrugged cheerily. "Goodnight everybody. We had a real good time, aside of the sobbing and consoling and the memory thing and all. We gotta do this again sometime, okay?"

"Mihoshi!" Kiyone voice called from the door. "Let's go! Who knows what that mad scientist will do to us?"

"Okay!" Mihoshi scrambled to the door. "Don't leave without me!"

Katsuhito closed the door behind them. "Now that the police have left, we can show Washu what we really thought of her idea." He tossed a wooden sword to Tenchi. "Tenchi, tonight's lesson involves attacking an evading oponent."

"Hey!" Washu protested. "Come on! I had your best interests at heart! Honest!"

The old man produced a second sword and assumed a warrior's stance. Washu turned and ran back through the door under the stairs that led to her transdimensional lab.

"You shouldn't have done that," Sasami said. "Now she's probably locked the door and who knows when she's going to come out?"

"Who cares?" Nobuyuki grumbled. "It's going to be a while before I'm ready to see her face again."

"You said it," Katsuhito snorted.

"I'm sure she meant well," Tenchi scowled, "but I can't help being angry at her anyway."

"Don't worry, Tenchi," Ryoko winked. "If she shows her face before you've cooled off, I'll knock the crap out her myself."

"Thanks Ryoko," the boy smiled weakly. "I'm glad that we can always count on you."

Bitter laughter erupted from his fahter and grandfather. Even Ayeka had to turn to hide her smile.

Meanwhile, inside her laboratory, Washu exhaled as she leaned against the door to the Masaki house. "Well _that_ sure didn't work," she groaned. "Count on those idiots to mess things up!"

A tiny doll appeared that resembed Washu appeared. It looked like a creation of the late Jim Henson from the children's show _Sesame Street_, for it had a letter 'A' on its chest and when it spoke its mouth opened and closed like a hand puppet.

"Hang in there," the little Washu doll said in a high pitched voice.

"You can do it, Washu!" a second doll appeared identical to the first, but this one had a letter 'B'. "You are a genius, Washu! You can think of something!"

"That's right!" Washu hit her palm with her fist. "I _am_ a genius! And I think that I can see the solution to this! It's so obvious!"

The next day, Washu walked over to Nobuyuki while he was looking through old photo albums. "Hey Nobuyuki, have you cooled off yet?"

"I guess so," Tenchi's tall broadshouldered father mumbled. "I guess I'm too depressed to stay angry for long. There was a time I would have took you up on your offer."

The little scientist sat down on the couch next to the archetect. "So you're determined to wallow in your own misery are yuh?"

Nobuyuki's eyes became alert and wary at Washu's close proximity. "Yes, that's right…" he said suspicously.

"Okay, tell you what," Washu crossed her arms and legs. "Let's try another approach. Instead of blocking the painful memories from your mind, let's relive the most painful moment of your life. How did Lady Achika die?"

"What?" Nobuyuki gasped.

"You heard me," Washu said sternly. "If you want to cry in your beer, you might as well do it up right and get it over with. Tell me how she died. Give me all the details."

Nobuyuki looked away from the little genius. "Well, I wasn't there when she passed away. I was at work."

"Give me what you know," Washu ordered. " For starters, give me the time and date. Be exact now. Focus your mind on it."

"I'll never forget," Nobuyuki sighed before he told her the date. Then he poured out his guilty, grief stricken heart to her. "I was at work, Dad was in his house at the shrine and Tenchi was outside, playing in the snow. She was all alone when she died, Washu. She was all alone. Nobody was there. I came home and there she was. I couldn't believe it. There was no heartbeat. She wasn't breathing. She was… gone." Tears misted over his vision. "I went up to the shrine to tell Father, when I saw Tenchi. He looked so happy. So carefree. I shouldn't have told him when I did, but I had to tell somebody…" He buried his face in his hands. "I had to tell somebody, Washu, you understand that don't you?"

"When was the last time anybody saw Lady Achika alive?" Washu asked him.

"I don't know," he mumbled. "Right after lunch I guess…"

"And when did you get home?" Washu questioned.

"What?" Nobuyuki blinked through the tears. "The same time I always do, why do you ask?"

"Thanks for everything," Washu nodded. "Gotta go!" To the grief stricken archetect's surprise, the eccentric alien turned and dashed back into the door that led to her transdimensional laboratory.

"What was that all about?" he muttered.

_Next: Playing God_


	5. Playing God

**No Need For Achika**

_By Galaxy1001D_

_Tenchi Muyo and all related characters are © AIC/Pioneer/Funimation. This story has been written solely for entertainment. The views expressed herein do not necessarily express the opinions of AIC/Pioneer/Funimation, the author, or this website._

_Chapter Five: Playing God _

In orbit around the planet Earth, the Galaxy Police pursuit cruiser _Yagami_ hid from the planet's scrutiny by maintaining a parallel orbit with the moon. On the bridge of the crimson space vessel, Detectives First Class Mihoshi and Kiyone contacted their superiors.

"I'm afraid that Galaxy Police Headquarters was completely vaporized," an attractive middle-aged woman with short green hair informed them via hyperspace communication. "The entire station and all ships were sucked into another dimension and the stress tore HQ apart. You can count the number of survivors on your hands."

"My God Commissioner Airi," Kiyone breathed. "That's awful."

"Is… is this the end of the Galaxy Police?" Mihoshi asked with tearful eyes.

"No, of course not," Commissioner Airi shook her head. "Galaxy Police Academy will be taking over administrative duties until a new headquarters can be constructed. However this means that we are shorthanded. How would you girls like to be promoted and help us rebuild the Galaxy Police?"

"Oh Kiyone!" Mihoshi gushed. "You must be so happy!"

Kiyone's quiet voice sounded hesitant. "We're… flattered ma'am, but… don't you think that we could better serve the Galaxy Police here?"

Commissioner Airi seemed surprised. "Serve the Galaxy Police in the Sol system? How? We really can't spare resident officers anymore…"

"No, it's not that, but…" It was obvious that this was hard for Kiyone to say. "Did you read my report?"

"Yes I did," the green haired commissioner said, "but Mihoshi, I haven't received yours yet."

"Don't worry, I'll finish it soon," the blonde scratched the back of her neck.

"See that you do," Airi smiled knowingly. "Now Kiyone, what was it in your report makes you think you can best serve our needs by staying on Earth?"

"Well, it's just that… Kain wouldn't have been defeated if it weren't for members of the Jurai royal family," the teal-haired detective explained. "If Kain would have won he would have wiped all of us out, even those of us at the Academy. Can we really leave the only known members of Jurai's royal family here on Earth without protection?"

"Hm, you raise a good point," Airi nodded. "The problem is, after the fake Emperor Yosho incident Princess Ayeka and the others have been hesitant to accept our protection. They still don't trust us."

"That's weird," Mihoshi scratched her head. "What could be the matter? They get along with Kiyone and me just fine."

"They _do_, don't they?" the commissioner chuckled ruefully. "I guess I'll have to assign the two of you to special duty as bodyguards to the royal family. I'll arrange promotions and retroactive pay raises to go with the new position, but don't hold your breath. With the loss of the Grand Marshall, my desk is swamped."

"That's okay," Kiyone smiled.

"Take your time," Mihoshi cheerfully waved.

"In the meantime, continue your duties as resident officers," Commissioner Airi instructed. "That will be your official cover for your new duties. Airi out." The window holding her image vanished and the cockpit window only displayed a sea of stars.

"Wow, Kiyone, I'm surprised at you," Mihoshi burbled. "I thought that you couldn't wait to leave Earth and get back to headquarters. You seemed so angry with me after I cost us our promotions…"

"Yeah, about that…" Kiyone seemed embarrassed.

"Oh don't worry about it," the blonde waved in dismissal. "You had every right to be angry. I cost you your life's dream…"

"No you didn't," Kiyone shook her head. "You saved my life."

"Huh?" Mihoshi's blue eyes bulged in surprised.

"Think about it," Kiyone looked away. "If you hadn't gotten us demoted back to resident officers, we would have been back at Headquarters when Kain escaped. We would have died." Tears appeared in Kiyone's sapphire eyes.

"Don't make such a big deal out of it," Mihoshi shrugged. "I mess up all the time. It's no big deal."

"You look out for me all the time," Kiyone corrected as a tear trickled down her cheek. "You're always thinking about me and I do nothing but resent it. I don't deserve you."

"Oh you're always saying that," the blonde chirped.

"Me… Mihoshi…" Kiyone's voice cracked. "Before I came to Earth, when… when I first heard that you hadn't died fighting Ryoko… I… I…"

"It's okay, Kiyone," her partner assured her. "Cops are hard to live with. That's a documented fact. Why should I be any different?"

"You… you're different…" Kiyone smiled ruefully through her tears, "and I've never appreciated that…"

"Don't cry Kiyone," Mihoshi sniveled. "Both of us are safe and sound and we're here on Earth with our best friends! There's no reason to cry! We made it! We're both okay!"

"Yes, and I have you to thank for that Mihoshi," Kiyone hugged her partner. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"I already have!" Mihoshi sobbed as she embraced Kiyone. "Waah!"

Back on Earth, in her transdimensional laboratory, Washu stared at the data scrolling across her screen. "So I _can_ do it," the green-eyed redhead muttered. "The question is: _should_ I do it?" There was only one thing to do, check on the others before she made a move.

She pushed a button and an image of three men appeared on her screen. Katsuhito, Nobuyuki, and Tenchi were in the living room, sitting on the 'L' shaped couch. "Okay Dad," Nobuyuki said to his father-in-law, "All of the girls are out shopping. What did you want to talk to us about?"

"Washu's not shopping," Tenchi muttered, "but she's working on something. She might not be out of her lab in days."

"It's Washu that I wanted to talk about," the old man said. "There must be a reason why she thought she had to erase everyone's memories. Can you think of a reason why?"

"Well, she wants to erase my memories of my mother," Tenchi replied.

"Yes, but why does she want to do that?" the old man shrugged. "Think. What makes her think that such a thing is necessary?"

"Because everybody is so sad," Nobuyuki sighed. "You can see it on all of the girl's faces. We have to eat out half the time because Sasami doesn't feel like cooking."

"We got along fine _before_ we received an underage chef from outer space," Katsuhito pointed out, "but that's off the topic. Yes, I think that she tried to erase our memories because we are all depressing each other."

"Yeah," Tenchi sighed as he looked at his feet.

"Tenchi," the old man said gently, "there is something else, something deeper that is troubling you. Something that goes beyond the loss of your mother."

"Why do you say that, Grandpa?" Tenchi asked timidly.

"I can feel the turmoil in your soul," the Shinto priest replied. "It upsets your chi, and poisons your mind and body. As long as it's just the three of us, why don't you share your burden with us? You don't have to be brave now that the girls are gone."

"Yeah," Nobuyuki smiled encouragingly. "We're all upset anyway, there's no harm in sharing your problems."

"Well, okay," the boy smiled bravely, then looked away. "It's just that… Ayeka and Ryoko both want to marry me, and I'm afraid to choose between them."

"Well that's natural," Nobuyuki shrugged. "I mean, marriage is a big step and all, and hell hath no fury like a woman scorned…"

"No it's not that," Tenchi shook his head. "It's just that… Dad, your wife died when you were both still young. Grandpa, your wife died early too. What if the royal family is cursed or something? What if marrying me is a death sentence? What if by choosing between those girls I sentence my bride to death?"

"Now Tenchi," Katsuhito said sternly. "You're being silly."

"Tenchi," Nobuyuki chimed in. "Nothing is going to happen to your wife."

"Are you kidding?" Tenchi cried. "Ayeka is a member of the royal family! Assassins could come for her at any moment! Ryoko is a space pirate! Who knows what enemies she's made out there? Nagi had a sense of honor but the next bounty hunter might not be so nice!"

"Well uh," Nobuyuki stammered.

"Sasami's life is in as much risk as Ayeka's!" Tenchi continued. "Mihoshi and Kiyone are police! Talk about a high-risk job! Washu is a mad scientist! If she doesn't blow herself up, some bad guy from outer space is going to show up to force her to build a doomsday device or something!"

"Finished?" Katsuhito raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"I… I dunno," Tenchi groaned. "Then there's the whole 'dying in childbirth' thing. Earth doctors might give them the wrong medication or won't know what to do if there are complications. The list goes on."

"Tenchi, you don't know that will happen," his father lectured.

"And we don't know that won't happen!" the boy countered. "We still don't know what killed Mom! One moment she was perfectly healthy, and as soon as we turned our backs she keeled over and died! I don't want to leave my children without a mother! I don't want to spend the rest of my life alone grieving for the woman I love!"

Tears began to well up in Nobuyuki's eyes.

Ashamed of his outbursts, the boy looked away. "Sorry Dad," he said softly. "I shouldn't have said that…"

"I g-guess I'm just too close to the problem," his father replied as he wiped his face with a handkerchief.

His grandfather decided to take charge before things got out of hand. "Tenchi, you can't live your entire life based on what _might_ happen," the old man stated. "You have to live your life and accept what comes your way. It's the only way to take control."

Tenchi was not so easily convinced. "You lost the woman you love, and never loved again," the boy pointed out.

"Not so," his grandfather countered. "I'm going to tell both of you something I never told anyone else before. I'm going to tell you the real reason I left the planet Jurai."

"You told us you left because you felt bad at killing Kagato, your best friend," Tenchi said. "You ran away from your grief."

"Not that he remained dead," Nobuyuki grumbled. "I guess you left home for nothing, huh?"

"Not so," Katsuhito repeated. "The real reason I left the planet Jurai is because I fell in love."

"What?" Nobuyuki and Tenchi chorused.

"That's right," the old man smiled knowingly. "Her name was Camille Haruna, and she was a commoner, hardly the proper bride for the crown prince of Jurai."

"A commoner?" Tenchi repeated. "Then that means…"

"Yes," Katsuhito closed his eyes in shame. "The high council would have never allowed such a marriage to take place. So I took control of my life and left. I took _Funaho_, my ship, and Haruna and I traveled to Earth. After killing my best friend in mortal combat I was going to be damned if I let anyone tell me who I was allowed to marry."

"Good for you, Dad!" Nobuyuki gestured with his fist. "That's showin' 'em!"

The old man opened his eyes to reveal regret. "I was young and foolish. In order to avoid detection we traveled at minimum power. The trip took longer than it had to. In addition we had no medial doctor. One simple virus was all it took to threaten our lives."

"Oh my gosh!" Tenchi exclaimed, his concerns momentarily forgotten by the old man's tale.

"A young man with a warrior's constitution recovered quickly, but a weak and frail woman, well…" the elderly priest looked away.

"Oh no," the boy gasped.

"She passed away just before we landed on Earth," Katsuhito continued. "I too, thought that I would never fall in love again. But then I met your grandmother, and I knew that life went on…"

"See my son?" Nobuyuki smiled. "Even if the worst happens, there are other fish in the sea. You've got so many women in love with you that you'll never run out of brides!"

"Yeah," Tenchi laughed self-consciously. "I guess you're right." His face darkened as a disconcerting thought occurred to him. "Hey, wait a minute! What happened to my grandmother, grandpa?"

The old man's face paled as he guiltily admitted. "She… uh… died…"

"Omigod!" the boy exclaimed. "They're all going to die! They're all going to die!" His breath came in short gasps. "As soon as one dies another one will try to console me; we'll fall in love and get married and she'll die too! One by one they're all going to die and I'll be left all alone with six dead wives I'll have to bury! I can't take it!"

"Tenchi!" his grandfather seized him by the shoulders. "Get a hold of yourself! Breathe! Breathe!"

"You're having a panic attack!" his father cried. "Calm down son!"

Back in her lab, Washu turned off the monitor. "Okay, that's it," she grumbled. "'Operation: Playing God' is now a go. Time to threaten the time-space continuum as we know it." The little scientist put on a pair of colored safety goggles and a white lab coat. She whistled as she put on a pair of heavy gloves.

The tiny Washu doll with the letter 'A' on its chest appeared behind her. "You can do it Washu! We believe in you!" it cheered.

"Nobody plays God as well as you do!" the Washu doll with the 'B' on its chest chimed in.

"Quiet you guys," Washu said as she flicked switches and turned knobs on a large, somewhat archaic looking control panel. "If I screw this up it could cause a chain reaction that could unravel the entire universe!"

The two puppet-like dolls gasped and slid backwards away from the mad scientist.

"Granted that is a worst case scenario," the redhead added. "If I mess this up it's more likely that the damage will be confined to our own galaxy!"

This did not seem to reassure the two plushy effigies of the mad scientist so they moved away from her _very_ quietly.

"Looks like everything is ready," the mad scientist stated as she got into a chair and secured her in with safety restraints appropriate for a jet fighter or a roller coaster. "Okay guys! On my mark, go ahead and throw the switch!"

"Okay Washu!" the doll marked 'A' said as it appeared at the control panel. "The flux capacitor is fluxing!"

"Ready when you are, Washu!" the doll marked 'B' announced in a chirpy voice as it appeared next to its counterpart.

"Okay…mark!" Washu ordered. The two dolls struggled to move the lever by pushing their bodies against it. They looked like two hand puppets wrestling a crowbar but they threw the switch and the lab was filled with lightning.

_Next: God's Domain _


	6. God's Domain

**No Need For Achika**

_By Galaxy1001D_

_Tenchi Muyo and all related characters are © AIC/Pioneer/Funimation. This story has been written solely for entertainment. The views expressed herein do not necessarily express the opinions of AIC/Pioneer/Funimation, the author, or this website._

_Chapter Six: __God's Domain_

_Twelve and a half years ago:_

"Tenchi?" Thirty-year-old Achika Masaki called to her four-year-old son. "Where are you? You better not have gone outside without your coat, it's snowing outside… huh?"

In the kitchen was a little girl who couldn't have been much taller than four feet. Her flaming red hair was arranged in a luxurious ponytail that added at least four inches to her height. She was standing on a stepstool studying the calendar intently. "Is this thing right?" she asked in a nasal voice.

"What?" Mrs. Masaki blinked. "What is? Who are you? Are you Tenchi's babysitter?" Achika studied the mysterious girl more intently. Her emerald green eyes shone with intelligence, and not a little mischief. It was strange, she was dressed in shorts and long stockings like a child, but her manner and voice was that of an adult.

"The date," the redhead clarified as she stepped off the stepstool. "I need to know if the date on that calendar is correct. You didn't forget to mark a day, did you?"

"No, of course not," Mrs. Masaki answered. "Uh, I didn't get your name."

Who was this girl? How did she get all the way out here to the shrine? Did Nobuyuki call a babysitter?

"So your are one hundred percent certain that the date marked on the calendar is correct," the redhead repeated. She held up a newspaper. "And this is today's newspaper, right? Take a close look at it. It's absolutely essential that I get the date right."

"Yes, that's today's newspaper," Achika nodded. Who was this girl? She acted like she owned the place. Was she really a child? Perhaps she was a young lady in her twenties who was merely short… "Um, who are you?"

"My name is Washu, the greatest scientific genius in the universe!" the girl replied in an overly enthusiastic voice. Her entire manner had gone from deadly serious to 'Oh boy, let's go to Disneyland' in less than a second.

Okay, Achika decided, she must be a child after all. How old was she?

The girl frowned and assumed command again. "So you are absolutely one hundred percent completely certain that the date on this newspaper is today, right?" she said as she held the newspaper up to the confused housewife. "It really is _this_ day, correct?"

"Yes!" Achika glowered. "Yes it is! Look, Miss… uh, Washu…" the young mother put her hands on her hips. "Exactly who are you and what are you doing in my home? And what does the date have to do with anything?"

"Today will be the worst day in Tenchi's life," Washu said grimly as she dropped the newspaper to reveal a large metal and plastic toy ray gun in her other hand. How did it get there? She hadn't been holding it before… "It's not going to be a good one for Nobuyuki or your father either."

"Excuse me, but is that a threat?" the young wife began to lose her patience. "That is a toy, not a real gun…"

"I'm sorry," Washu took careful aim and pulled the trigger. Achika's world ended in a flash of light.

_The Present Day:_

"Ryoko?" Ayeka asked. "Does this outfit make my butt look big?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid so," the pirate shrugged. "I'm afraid that it adds twenty pounds to you."

"Humph!" the purple-haired princess frowned and huffed back into the changing room.

"Ryoko we've been at the mall for hours," Sasami protested. "We need to get back. I've got to fix dinner."

"We will," the cyan-haired woman smiled. "Just as soon as Ayeka finds something she likes."

"If you keep this up I'll tell Ayeka that you're saying every outfit makes her look bad whether it does or not," Sasami crossed her arms and frowned.

"Er," Ryoko's golden eyes bulged in guilt. "Uh, sure… Sure Sasami…" she muttered. "Hey Ayeka!" she shouted. "It's getting late! It's time to go home! Sasami's got to cook dinner you know!"

Ayeka's indignant response was muffled by the door. "I still haven't found a kimono that I like…"

"You've found lots of kimonos, come on!" Ryoko insisted. "We gotta go. If you keep trying on clothes, you're going to do it by yourself."

"Okay, keep your shirt on," Ayeka acquiesced. "Just let me get dressed."

"Ryoko, that was mean," Sasami scolded.

"C'mon, I'm just having a little fun, that's all," Ryoko smiled with exaggerated cheerfulness. "I'm only teasing! I'm just having a little fun!"

Sasami sighed in disappointment.

When the girls got home, Tenchi was in the front room.

"Hi Tenchi!" Sasami waved.

Ryoko vanished only to reappear with her arms around the boy. "Oh Tenchi, you waited for me! How sweet!"

"Ryoko!" Ayeka protested under the weight of their purchases. When Ryoko teleported, her bags reappeared in Ayeka's arms. "If you have to annoy Lord Tenchi, you could at least do it after you put away all the shoes you bought!"

"That's okay," Ryoko waved in dismissal. "You can put them away. Just put them in my closet and I'll sort through them later, okay?"

"You've got some nerve," Ayeka grumbled. "I just hope that Lord Tenchi has the sense not to marry you," she added when she trudged to the stairs with her heavy load. "Mark my words, Lord Tenchi. You're better off marrying a responsible princess than a lazy pirate."

"Oh Tenchi will marry me," Ryoko cooed. "Right Tenchi? Tenchi? Why are you looking at me so strangely?"

Before the horrified boy's eyes, a gravestone superimposed itself over Ryoko. It read 'RYOKO MASAKI BELOVED WIFE AND SPACE PIRATE. She stole the hearts of all who knew her'.

"Eeg," the boy grunted.

"I don't blame you, Lord Tenchi," Ayeka said from the foot of the stairs. "The thought of marrying that space tramp would give anyone nightmares. Surely you'd rather marry sweet little ol' me than Ryoko," she winked coquettishly.

Tenchi's imagination superimposed a tombstone marked 'AYEKA MASAKI BELOVED WIFE First princess of the planet Jurai and the first in our hearts.'

"Erk," Tenchi grimaced.

"I'll give you nightmares you little witch!" Ryoko flew away from Tenchi to pursue a fleeing Ayeka up the stairs.

"Oh ho ho ho!" Ayeka cackled in her rather witchy laugh. "You know I'm only joking…" she teased as she left the stairs to retreat to the second floor.

"Don't worry Tenchi," Sasami said as she tugged on his sleeve. "If marrying one of those two frightens you, you can always marry me." As she turned to go up the stairs to follow the other two Tenchi couldn't help but picture a tombstone inscribed with the words 'SASAMI MASAKI BELOVED WIFE AND MOTHER A joy to all who knew her.'

"They're going to die, they're going to die…" A tearful Tenchi chanted as he sank to his knees. "They're going to marry me one by one and each one is going to die…"

"Okay, that's enough of that!" Washu scolded as she slapped the back of Tenchi's head. "It's time to stop this before it turns into a mental illness!"

"Washu!" Tenchi's hand went to the back of his head as he turned to look at the little redhead. As he stared into her emerald green eyes he thought he saw a gravestone that had 'WASHU MASAKI BELOVED WIFE AND SCIENTIST Never again will we find such perfect chemistry' inscribed on its face.

"You're imagining me dead, aren't you?" Washu asked rather testily.

"What?" Tenchi blushed as he staggered to his feet. "N-no of course not…"

"Don't lie to me Tenchi," Washu snapped. "I know everything. You're afraid to choose between the girls because you're afraid that whoever you marry is doomed to die young. Aren't you?"

"No I'm not," Tenchi blushed and looked away. "That would be silly."

"Well I'm taking steps right now to dispel that myth right now," Washu announced. "So don't get any weird ideas into your head. Your bride doesn't have to die early. I'm going to break the pattern."

"What?" the boy gasped. Instead of seeing Washu's tombstone he saw Washu wearing a bridal gown. "You're going to marry me?"

"Don't be stupid, I…" Washu stopped and blinked in confusion. "Tenchi, did you just propose to me?"

"No, I thought you were offering to marry _me_," he stammered, still blushing furiously. "You know, 'to break the pattern.'"

"What? Oh!" Now it was Washu's turn to blush. "No no, I didn't mean it that way! Heh-heh. Um, I meant that I'm taking steps to break that unlucky streak that your family seems to have."

"Oh… yeah…" Tenchi scratched the back of his neck as a sweat drop appeared at his temple. "I knew that. I was just having some fun with you," he lied before laughing like an idiot.

"Sure you were…" Washu smiled. "If well if my first plan doesn't work, it's nice to have a backup plan," she winked mischievously. "Okay, where was I? Oh yes! I've taken steps to break the pattern and cure the Masaki men of 'Dead Bride Syndrome'."

Tenchi shuddered at the morbid name. "Uh, I'm almost afraid to ask. How did you do that? You didn't clone anyone, did you?"

"Not yet," she winked again and shook her forefinger, "but not long now. Shall I show you my handiwork?" she asked as she gestured to the door under the stairs.

"This sounds like one of those, 'you better sit down' things," Tenchi said as he followed her into her lab.

"Ya got that right!" she cackled. She clapped her hands and a chair appeared under Tenchi, knocking him off his feet. "When you see this, it'll blow your mind!"

"That's what I'm afraid of," the boy whimpered.

"Okay, Tenchi, get a load of this!" The short scientist drew aside a curtain to display a woman floating in a field of energy.

"Mother!" Tenchi sprang from his chair. "I don't believe it! Washu, you cloned my mother!"

"Don't be silly Tenchi, this is the original," Washu smirked. "The clone isn't finished yet."

"Washu, what's going on?" the boy cried. "What's happened to my mother?"

"I've got her preserved in a state of temporal stasis," the little redhead explained. "I don't want to let her out until I can determine what killed her. Then I can fix it and she can live with us. Pretty sweet huh? Nobuyuki won't have to spy on the girls anymore, not with a hot young wife like this!"

"My dad spies on the girls?" Tenchi asked. "Ew!"

"But now all of that will be a thing of the past!" Washu gushed. "With the original Lady Achika, Sasami will have help taking care of you guys! Nobuyuki will have someone to keep him company, if you get my drift. Katsuhito will have his daughter back. You'll have a mother, and Ayeka and Ryoko will have a positive role model to emulate! It's win-win!"

"Let me get this straight," Tenchi said as he sat back down and tried to calm himself. "You went back in time and kidnapped my mother. Washu, don't you see that you've only taken her away from us sooner? What happened to preserving the time-space continuum?"

"Not to worry," Washu gushed. "I went back in time to the last day of her life when I abducted her!"

"What?"

"That's right," Washu's voice became serious. "The lady Achika you see here is exactly as she was the day she died. When I took her, you were outside playing in the snow and your father was at work. That's why I can't let her back into normal space-time just yet. I want to find out why she died. There's no point resuscitating her if she's just going to keel over in an hour or two."

"Uh…" Tenchi felt that he should say something else, but he really couldn't think of anything. There was his thirty-year-old mother, as young and beautiful as the day she died… Well, to Achika, it _was_ the day she died! Could Washu find out what killed her and cure her? In the meantime she would be trapped between life and death, frozen in time. This was awful! He was afraid to hope but couldn't help it. So much for closure!

"You're trying to decide whether to tell your father or not, aren't you?" Washu said, trying to guess his thoughts. "I wouldn't until I'm ready to restore Lady Achika to normal time. If you really have to talk to somebody about it, I recommend your grandfather. He's one of the toughest men alive, and as an alien, is more used to super science than you are."

Tenchi nodded stupidly, unable to take his eyes away from the frozen image of his mother. Could he really get her back?

The boy spent a couple hours staring at his mother while Washu ran tests and scans. Finally he left so he could come to grips with what he had witnessed. It wasn't until afterwards that remembered that Washu had mentioned something about a clone. What did she need that for?"

_Next: Hi Mom_


	7. Hi Mom

**No Need For Achika**

_By Galaxy1001D_

_Tenchi Muyo and all related characters are © AIC/Pioneer/Funimation. This story has been written solely for entertainment. The views expressed herein do not necessarily express the opinions of AIC/Pioneer/Funimation, the author, or this website._

_Chapter Seven: __Hi Mom_

Soon Washu had company. Tenchi had returned with his grandfather in tow. Washu was expecting this, so she let them in. "Ah visitors," she said breezily. "I take it you're here to visit Lady Achika, aren't you?"

"Well yes, that's one way to put it," Katsuhito replied. "I understand that you went back in time and brought her here?"

"Did Tenchi tell you that I went back in time to the day she died to get her?" Washu asked in a snippy voice. "I'll bet he forgot to tell you that part. He told you that part, didn't he? I'm not stealing any of her time with you guys back in the past. When I got her, her time was up. I checked and double-checked to make sure I got the date right. I didn't want any foul-ups so I was very careful. History hasn't been changed has it? Your memories aren't different are they?"

"If they were, how would we know?" Tenchi asked her.

"Time travelers often experience temporal nausea when history changes," Washu explained. "With all that your personal timestream has gone through, you'd know if something funny happened. I was careful. I didn't take away any of the time she had with you in the past, but hopefully I can give you some time with her in the future."

"Wow…" the boy needed a moment to take it all in. "Some time with my mother. My real mother. It's incredible."

"It's too good to be true," Katsuhito said cryptically.

"Yes, well, the problem is that there's only so much I can diagnose with her frozen in time like this," Washu admitted. "I'm going to have to take her out of stasis and study her biosystems in order to determine what killed her… what is going to kill her. Since this is Lady Achika from the day she died it doesn't give me a big window, you know…"

"Washu… you can save my mother can't you?" Tenchi cried.

Washu's face was grave. "I'll do everything that I can, but since I don't know what killed her I can't promise anything. All of my scans have come back negative."

"Negative!" Tenchi cringed in horror. "They came back negative? What does that mean? Negative? Does that mean she has anti-life energy in her or something? What does it mean, 'negative'?"

"Get a hold of yourself, Tenchi," Washu snapped. "It only means that I haven't found anything. According to the data I collected she's perfectly healthy. I can't find anything wrong with her."

"Oh," Tenchi exhaled before he started blushing. "Sorry. If Mom is frozen, how are you examining the data?"

She hit a button on a control panel and a duplicate Achika appeared near them. "I call this my virtual autopsy. What you see before you is a hologram based off the most detailed scans in the universe." A tap of a button and Achika's duplicate was bereft of both clothes and skin. "With this, I can study her body without having to cut her open. Neat huh?"

"Neat… and a little disturbing," Katsuhito grunted.

"And nauseating," Tenchi added.

"Hey you guys, an autopsy is an autopsy," Washu defended testily. "Now with the push of a few buttons I can get close ups on various organs. Look." Achika's three-dimensional image disappeared to be replaced by a human heart the size of a gorilla. "Her heart's just fine." Another button brought up the largest human brain Tenchi had seen in his life. "Her brain's good too. As a matter of fact, she's better than fine. She's healthy enough to live a hundred more years."

"So what's wrong with her?" Tenchi wondered out loud.

"I wish I knew," Washu sighed. "Even subcellular scans revealed nothing wrong with her. Everything is in perfect working order. There's no reason for her to die. My only choice is to take her out of stasis in order to see how her biology works in motion. Without knowing what is killing her, she could die in hours. I just don't know."

"Ugh, what do we do?" Tenchi whined helplessly.

"Good question," Washu said taking command. "I'm afraid to knock her out once she returns to normal time. I don't want to mess with her bodily functions until I know what's wrong. That means that she's going to be awake. The truth could be a terrible shock."

"And we don't know if her system can handle a surprise of that magnitude," Katsuhito said gravely. "Is that what you're trying to say?"

"That's right," Washu nodded. "So you see where that leaves me. Let's put our heads together and see what we can come up with." She pushed a button and three chairs rose out of the floor.

The trio sat down and was quiet for a moment.

"Um," I don't suppose that we could make her think that she's still back in time?" Tenchi asked weakly.

"I don't think we should make up an elaborate lie," Katsuhito decided. "We can break it to her gently, a little at a time."

"Why Lord Katsuhito," Washu blinked. "I'm surprised. You spent her whole life pretending to be a normal earthling."

"I never said tell her the whole story," Tenchi's grandfather clarified.

"We could say she's got amnesia or something," Tenchi nodded. "That would explain why she's getting a bunch of medical examinations…"

"It beats the elaborate charade," his grandfather shrugged, "and we could reveal the truth in little bits at a time, at least until we are sure she can handle it."

"Okay," Washu sighed. "Now we have to explain things to the others, starting with Nobuyuki."

* * *

"Achika!" Tenchi's father cried when they finally told him. "She's alive! After all these years, I never thought I'd see her again!" The tall broad shouldered man dashed into Washu's lab with his arms outstretched.

"Now-now," Katsuhito scolded gently as his hand grasped Nobuyuki's shoulder with an iron grip. "Take it easy. We don't know what kind of condition Achika's in right now. This is going to be a terrible shock to her as it is. You've got to calm down."

"Right," Nobuyuki nodded. "Right. Calm down. All I've got to do is calm down. Right. Got to be the strong one. Calm down. Got it."

"You okay, Dad?" Tenchi asked.

"I'm fine," his father responded. "I'm good, Tenchi. It's been over ten years. Okay, let me see her."

Washu hit a button and Achika appeared, standing as still as a statue.

"Darling!" Nobuyuki cried as he spread his arms and ran towards her. "Ow!" he gasped as he collided with an invisible barrier and tumbled backwards.

"Calm down," Washu ordered. "I haven't restored her to normal time yet."

"Sorry," he blushed.

"Dad, Washu went back and got Mom on the day she died," Tenchi scolded. "We've got to treat her gently, do you understand?"

"Yes," Nobuyuki nodded as he tried to hold back his emotions. "I'm sorry Tenchi, I get it. I'll treat her like glass. I promise."

"Okay," Washu hit a switch, "Here we go."

Beams shot out an apparatus on the ceiling to strike Achika's frozen form. Her body glowed and then returned to normal. As the glow faded, Achika said "…and I don't think it's very funny," as if she was finishing a sentence. "Huh?" she looked around. "Where am I?"

"You're at a hospital," Katsuhito answered as he stood in front of the other two. "You passed out. Let the doctor examine you, and you can go home."

"I passed out?" Achika asked. "What happened to me? I don't remember getting here."

"You're going to be okay," said a tearful Nobuyuki as he stepped forward to embrace her.

"Nobuyuki, you're a wreck!" Achika exclaimed. "Did I worry you that much?"

"When I heard what happened, I aged over ten years!" her husband quipped.

"Goodness me," her father added. "I must look like I aged ten years too. You gave us both quite a scare, but everything should turn out fine."

* * *

In the meantime, Tenchi had made himself scarce. He had left the room and sat down on the floor hugging his knees and trying to keep his emotions in check. Tears streamed out of his eyes as he realized that his mother might not be ready to see her son as a teenager yet.

* * *

"Okay, coming through," Washu commanded as she strode forward in her nurse's outfit. "Make room. Medical doctor coming through."

"Now wait a minute!" Achika exclaimed. "You're the girl with the toy gun!"

"Toy?" Washu snarled. "My temporal displacer is not a toy! Er… I mean, you're lucky a doctor was there when you collapsed," she corrected herself. "Okay, take off your clothes and enter the examination room."

"Take off my clothes?" Achika blushed. "But what were you doing in my house asking about the date? And what was with the toy gun?"

"Forget the toy gun!" Washu growled in embarrassment. "Just… strip, okay? I need everything. Underwear, jewelry, the whole works. I'm going to examine everything, and I need all foreign matter off your body pronto, you got it?"

"But…"

"Doctor's orders, lady!" Washu snapped her fingers and pointed to a door labeled 'examination room'.

"Maybe you better do as she says," Katsuhito suggested.

"I'm sure the doctor knows what she's talking about," Nobuyuki added.

"What about Tenchi?" Achika asked. "Where is he? Is someone looking after him? He's too young to be left alone."

"Don't worry about him," her father smiled strangely.

"He's at home," Nobuyuki added with a sly grin, "and I assure you, he's anything but alone."

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Masaki house Tenchi poured out his heart to the interstellar princesses. "Mom's back in Washu's lab being examined!" he bawled as he sat on the couch. "I'm afraid to go in there because I don't know if the shock of seeing her four-year-old son as a teenager might kill her! I want to see her, to talk to her, and I don't know what to do! It's not fair! What do I do?"

"There, there, Tenchi," Sasami said sweetly. "I'm sure everything will be all right. We're here for you."

"It's okay, Lord Tenchi," Ayeka added. "Let it out. You want to be strong when your mother finds out, so go ahead and let it out."

"Mreow…" Ryo-ohki put a paw on his leg in support.

"Hey guys, what's goin' on?" Ryoko said as she appeared in the room holding a half empty bottle of sake. "What's the matter Tenchi? Haven't gotten over your mother? Look, Tenchi, you've got to get over it!"

"Ryoko you…" Ayeka started to explain.

"She's dead," Ryoko's slurred as she staggered unsteadily to the boy's side. "Kaput. Dead as a doornail. She has passed on. She's with her ancestors and there's nothing we can do about it so we may as well accept it and move on." The tipsy woman collapsed onto the couch next to the boy. "We can cry as much as we want but that won't bring her back. Life is unfair and we just have to accept it. All we can do is live our life and know that for Achika, the battle is over." She took a big swig out of her bottle.

"Ryoko you fool!" Ayeka sputtered. "Will you shut up? Lady Achika is still alive! You'd know that if you didn't run off to avoid work all the time!"

"No way!" Ryoko's golden eyes bulged in surprise. "Since when?"

"Since Washu went back in time to get her," Sasami explained. "Washu went back to get Tenchi's mother to see if she could save her life."

"Really?" Ryoko blinked. "Nobody tells me anything around here…"

* * *

Inside a chamber in Washu's lab, Tenchi's mother found herself strapped to a harness and surrounded by sensors and probes. It was like being in a bondage club from the future.

"I've never been in a hospital like this," Achika said as Washu's sensors scanned her. "This looks more like the inside of a battleship or something."

"It's the most high-tech lab in the universe," Washu snorted as she examined the data.

"Was it really necessary to put all these manacles and straps on me?" Achika asked. "And what's with these lightbulbs on my head?"

"They're technical," Washu said without taking her eyes off her screen.

"Honestly, I feel like I've been abducted by aliens," Achika complained.

"Aliens can be really nice people if you meet them socially," Washu said dryly. "Most beings on most planets are just plain folks."

Achika laughed nervously. Doctor Washu was making a joke, wasn't she?

"Just try to calm down and this will all be over…" Washu added.

Suddenly, a door hissed open like it was an airlock.

A drunken punk rocker in a blue kimono with green stripes staggered in the door. She couldn't have been over twenty, but it was hard to tell since she was in such an inebriated state. Her hair was dyed white with the faintest tint of green. She was wearing topaz yellow contact lenses as if she was attending a Halloween party. Achika knew she was drunk, because not only was her face flushed and her gait unsteady, she was still holding a half-empty bottle of sake in her hand.

"Hey… Achika!" the drunken girl slurred. "Welcome back to the land of the living! Boy, we got so much to talk about… It's great seein' you again… (hic)

You won't _believe_ how much Tenchi's grown up in the meantime… Ayeka sez hi… and… Boy this is just great!"

"Will you get out of here?" Washu shouted.

The door hissed open again and a teenage boy seized the punk rocker by the waist and dragged her outside.

"Tenchi my darling… be gentle…" the strange girl hiccupped.

"_Who_ was _that_?" A startled Achika gasped.

"A walking disaster area," Washu grumbled. "Her heart's in the right place, but that girl can drink like a fish!"

_Next: The Truth Will Set You Free_


	8. The Truth Will Set You Free

**No Need For Achika**

_By Galaxy1001D_

_Tenchi Muyo and all related characters are © AIC/Pioneer/Funimation. This story has been written solely for entertainment. The views expressed herein do not necessarily express the opinions of AIC/Pioneer/Funimation, the author, or this website._

_Chapter Eight: The Truth Will Set You Free_

"Augh!" Washu growled in frustration. "Nothing! I've found nothing! There's no reason why Lady Achika shouldn't live a hundred years! She's healthier than a truckload of granola! It doesn't make sense! I've checked and rechecked! I've run all the tests! You'd think she'd at least have sinus pressure or something!" The red-haired genius rested her head on the keyboard as she tried to calm herself down and think of what she hadn't checked for.

The door opened and the entire gang arrived. Tenchi, Ayeka, Ryoko, Sasami, Mihoshi, and Kiyone entered the lab. Even little Ryo-ohki was included, for Sasami had carried her in. Apparently they had explained the situation to Mihoshi and Kiyone so everyone knew that a thirty-year-old Achika was alive and well somewhere in the bowels of Washu's interdimensional laboratory.

"My mother," Tenchi said after a long pause. "How is she? Have you figured out what's wrong with her?"

"She's fine," Washu grumbled. "She's better than fine. She'll live forever if she eats right and exercises. I don't understand it. There are no hairline cracks in her skeletal structure, no aneurisms in her circulatory system, no hidden viruses ready to spring forward and attack her. There's nothing wrong with her. Nothing. I can't understand why she died almost thirteen years ago. It just doesn't make sense."

"Where is she now?" Kiyone asked.

"I've got a chamber in here that looks just like a private hospital room," Washu explained as she pressed a button. A hologram of a Tenchi's father and grandfather visiting Achika in bed at the hospital appeared. "As you can see, Nobuyuki an Katsuhito are with her. I've got holographic scenery outside the window and everything, but we can't fool her forever. I hate to say this, but I think that it's time for something drastic."

"Right," Mihoshi nodded. "We'll hit her over the head and get her memory back." The dizzy blonde held a croquet mallet in her hand.

"Mihoshi!" Ayeka screeched. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Achika doesn't have amnesia you bubblebrain!" Kiyone scolded. "She's traveled through time! What made you think she had lost her memory?"

"Ryoko told me," the blonde said contritely.

"Ryoko!" Ayeka snarled.

"Hey, I was drunk at the time," the pirate shrugged, "and anyway, I thought that it would be funny."

"None of us are laughing," Tenchi frowned.

"Sorry," Ryoko hunched her shoulders.

"Mihoshi might have something," Washu said. "Maybe a shock to the system would cause something to show up. It's risky, but let's tell her the truth."

"What?" Tenchi cried. "You can't do that! She'll freak out!"

"Tenchi, it's killing you," Washu snapped. "She's alive but you can't see her. I went back in time and got her in order to help you, not to torture you even more. Let's see what happens when she freaks out. If that doesn't reveal what's wrong with her nothing will."

Tenchi and the girls gave each other worried looks.

"Come on, guys, you knew we were going to have to tell her sooner or later!" Washu snapped. "What's the big deal?"

"Well, we have concerns about telling her before you've cured whatever is ailing her," Ayeka offered. "I don't think that it's a good idea to shock her in order to make something happen to her."

"You got that right," Ryoko nodded before she turned to address Washu. "You might give her a heart attack or something!"

"Not a chance with _her_ heart," Washu snorted, "but we'll find out after I prepare the monitoring equipment."

"I guess we don't have much choice," Sasami sighed as she stroked Ryo-ohki. "Promise me you'll be careful," she added sadly.

"I promise that every precaution will be taken," Washu nodded. "First we need to convince Nobuyuki and Katsuhito."

* * *

Later Washu was placing sensors on Achika's body while Tenchi's mother was reclining on her hospital bed.

"Why are you placing these on me here?" Achika asked. "Why aren't we moving back into an examination room or something?"

"Because you are going to be receiving visitors and I thought that you might like your blankets to cover you while I monitor your reactions," Washu replied. "Or would you like to receive your visitors in the buff?"

A sweatdrop appeared on Achika's temple. "Er… they're not medical students, are they?" she asked sarcastically.

"Not even close," Washu smiled grimly. "Oh dear, it looks like you're receiving some early visitors right now."

Achika's entire body blushed as she adjusted her hospital gown to cover herself as Washu placed the last of the sensors on her body. As the little redhead carefully pulled the covers over her, Achika looked at the door to see two girls smiling nervously at her.

They appeared to be in their late teens or early twenties. Both of them had dyed their hair and wore colored contact lenses. Achika thought she recognized the girl with the silvery cyan-white hair, although she looked a lot different from the stinking drunk that had barged into the space age examination room the other day. The second had hair dyed in a rich and beautiful shade of purple and had ruby red eyes.

"Hey Achika, how are you doing?" the silver haired woman asked her. "Boy, you look strong enough to pull the ears off a gundark!"

"How do you do, Lady Achika," the purple haired woman asked in a high-pitched quiet voice as the two tiptoed over to the bed. "Feeling healthy I trust? Do you recognize us?"

"I feel fine," Achika assured her, "but I'm afraid that I don't recognize either one of you. Have we met?"

The purple haired girl gave an embarrassed laugh. "Silly me, I forgot. You haven't seen us in over fourteen years, have you?"

"She wouldn't remember you anyway," Washu sneered testily. "Or do you forget that game of blind-man's bluff the other day?"

"Ooh," Ayeka blushed. "That's right, _I_ was the one who placed those little memory erasing triangles on you two."

"I'm Ryoko," the silver haired woman smiled. "We only knew each other for about a week or so, but how are you?"

"Good, good," Achika nodded. "Just confused."

"That's not gonna change anytime soon," Ryoko shrugged. "Just roll with the punches and you'll get used to it."

"Oh," Achika looked at her strangely.

"My name is Ayeka," the purple haired girl said sweetly, "and I just know that we're going to be the best of friends!"

"Okay, you two are starting to scare me," Achika smiled through clenched teeth.

"Welcome to my world," Washu grunted as she gazed at a screen.

"Have you ever seen the _Back to the Future _movies?" Ryoko asked the confused housewife, "or _Returner_?"

"Ever read anything by H. G. Wells?" Ayeka asked in a breezy voice. "_The Time Machine _was his best book, don't you agree?"

"Um…"

"What about _Summer Time Machine Blues_?" Ryoko asked. "That was a funny movie wasn't it?"

"Have you ever watched _Quantum Leap_?" Ayeka queried. "I think a series about a man who travels through time righting things that once went wrong sounds quite romantic, doesn't it? They're making new _Doctor Who_ episodes, I hear."

"Do you like _Inuyasha_?" Ryoko asked. "It's my favorite cartoon. A young girl travels back in time to meet a half demon warrior and go on adventures…"

"Uh, I really don't watch a lot of science fiction," Achika said hastily. "The one you want to talk about this stuff is Nobuyuki. He belongs to the _Sailor Moon _fan club."

"Oh," Ryoko sighed as the two girls looked away nervously.

"Is that why the two of you have your hair and eyes done like that?" Achika asked. "Are you two going to a convention or something?"

Both girls groaned.

"Achika?" Nobuyuki asked from the doorway. "You have more visitors. This is Ayeka's little sister, Sasami. She'd like to show you her little friend, Ryo-ohki."

There beside her husband was a smiling little girl with pink eyes and sky blue hair done in some of the longest ponytails Achika had ever seen. Second longest. Ayeka's lavender locks trailed behind her back in two ponytails that looked like they went down to the floor.

"Hi there," Sasami smiled as she walked forward holding her little pet. The pink-eyed girl had a sprinkle of freckles across her nose and two tiny triangles on her forehead. "This is Ryo-ohki," she held forward an adorable rabbit creature and set it on Achika's lap. "Cute little thing, isn't she?"

"Mee-oww," the little furball greeted. Was it Achika's imagination or was it smiling? It had the face of a cat and made cat noises, yet it was clearly some kind of rabbit. And why did it have a tiny red garnet on its head?

"I've never seen an animal like this before," Achika said.

"There's none other like it on this planet," Ryoko said proudly.

"Little Ryo-ohki is part of the family," Ayeka added sweetly.

"Our family has grown," Katsuhito said as he entered the room.

"It sure has, hasn't it father?" Nobuyuki smiled strangely.

"Part of the family?" Achika repeated. "Just how long have I been out?"

"Almost thirteen years," Nobuyuki said under his breath.

"What?" Achika cried. "That's impossible!"

"'Impossible is standard issue at this house," Katsuhito admitted as he scratched the back of his neck.

"But if I've been out of it for thirteen years then Tenchi must be…"

"All grown up," Nobuyuki finished for her. He looked outside the door. "Tenchi, could you come in here?"

"Coming, Dad," a boy answered.

A teenage boy entered and stared at her. He looked a lot like Nobuyuki did when he has the boy's age. The resemblance was uncanny. Worse yet, the boy looked a heck of a lot like Achika's little boy Tenchi.

"This… this is impossible!" Achika stammered. "This has to be a joke or something…" Her voice trailed off. She couldn't really believe it was a hoax. The boy… Tenchi had tears in his eyes. "Oh Tenchi," she sighed as realization set in. "Is that you?"

"It's me, Mom," he smiled through his tears. "It's me. I've missed you so much!" He ran over and hugged her.

A blonde woman with a golden tan appeared in the doorway. "I'm so moved! I'm so moved!" she sobbed as she clasped her hands and cried.

"Mihoshi, give them some privacy," A teal haired woman in a white sweater, white miniskirt, black leggings, and an orange headband said as she led the blonde away.

"Kiyone's right," Ayeka nodded as she took Sasami's hand. "Let's give the Masaki's their privacy."

"Do we have to?" Ryoko sighed as she followed the two princesses out of the room. "We haven't even told her that we're aliens yet."

"Oh Tenchi," Achika sobbed as she embraced her son. "You're so big…"

"I can't wait until I'm the one to say that…" Ryoko sighed dreamily.

"I can't believe how much my little boy has grown up!" Achika continued ignoring Ryoko's tasteless remark.

"I can't believe how much Ryoko hasn't," Ayeka sniffed with disgust. "Come on before you spoil this tender moment."

"Okay, don't be such a grouch," Ryoko followed Ayeka out the door and Nobuyuki closed it after them.

"I love you, Mom!" Tenchi cried as he embraced her.

"I love you too Tenchi!" Achika sniffed.

Nobuyuki brushed the tears out of his eyes as Katsuhito smiled gently.

"I thought I lost you forever!" Tenchi sobbed. "It's so good to have you back, Mom! I've got so much to tell you! Things that you wont believe!"

"Really!" Achika exclaimed as they released each other. "There must be so much we have to catch up on! What is it you want to tell me?"

"Er, uh…" Tenchi's face became red. "Um, do you remember _Super Dimension Fortress: Macross?_"

"Why is everybody making science fiction references?" Achika asked. "Exactly what happened to me? We haven't been abducted by aliens have we?" She glanced over at Washu suspiciously.

"Um, no… not exactly…" Tenchi scratched his head and glanced back at his grandfather. "You haven't been abducted, _per se_…"

"Yes she has!" Washu piped up. "_I_ abducted her, and _I'm_ not from this planet, so technically she _is_ a victim of alien abduction."

Tenchi jumped. He had forgotten that Washu was sitting at her console in plain sight, monitoring his mother's biological responses to stress. "Uh… Well, technically, you have been abducted an alien… who has been running medical tests on you…"

"You're kidding!" Achika exclaimed.

"It's not as bad as it sounds!" Tenchi assured her. "Washu has been living in our house for the past year. Well, technically, she's been living in her interdimensional laboratory behind the door under the stairs, but I guess you could say that she's been living with us…"

"What's going on?" Achika asked. "Why are you telling me this incredible story? Father? Nobuyuki? Is any of this true?"

"Well yeah," her husband smiled guiltily. "Although I think that your father could explain it better. Care to give it a try, Dad?"

"Don't look at me," Katsuhito twitched guiltily. "I ran away from home to get away from all of this interplanetary nonsense!"

"Uh, you remember the _Star Wars_ and _Star Trek_ movies right?" Tenchi asked her. "Tell me, have you ever watched _Doctor Who_?"

"It sounds like I should start," Achika murmured.

Tenchi's grandfather walked quietly over to Washu. "Is she in shock?" the old man asked the girlish scientist.

"Nope," Washu shook her head. "Any normal human should be having a panic attack if they believed this. It looks like Jurian royalty is made of sterner stuff. Although she's registering stress, her bodily functions are normal. No breakdowns, no heart palpitations, nothing."

"It's possible that there is nothing wrong with little Achika after all," Katsuhito whispered. "That's why you can't find anything. Perhaps she's perfectly healthy."

"If that's true, why did she die?" Washu grumbled.

"I don't know," the old man admitted. "Perhaps she was assassinated."

Washu's eyes bulged out as she turned to Katsuhito in shock.

_Next: The Truth Hurts_


	9. The Truth Hurts

**No Need For Achika**

_By Galaxy1001D_

_Tenchi Muyo and all related characters are © AIC/Pioneer/Funimation. This story has been written solely for entertainment. The views expressed herein do not necessarily express the opinions of AIC/Pioneer/Funimation, the author, or this website._

_Chapter Nine: The Truth Hurts_

Before any more revelations, Achika insisted that Washu provide her with a portable sensor package that allowed her to wear _clothing_. She still had no idea what Washu was scanning for. Apparently she picked up some kind of outer space disease or something. Whatever it was, it wasn't contagious, and Washu was unable to find it. So Achika put her foot down. Clothing or no more scans. Period.

So Washu had provided her with a body suit that looked like it belonged in the movie _Tron._ It was so formfitting she could have been a superheroine. It reminded Tenchi of the red and black catsuit that Ryoko had wore when she piloted Ryo-ohki to the citadel of the planet Jurai when Kagato had kidnapped Ayeka.

To Tenchi, this outfit was _way_ too skintight and sexy for his taste. Seeing his mother in her revealing hospital gown didn't seem as lewd as seeing her in this fetish suit. He had closed his eyes when he had dragged the drunken Ryoko out of the examination room the other day, and he was tempted to do the same now.

When Nobuyuki first saw his wife in that outfit he had a different reaction. "That suit is so _hot_!" He had drooled when he saw her. "You ought to wear that all the time!"

Achika had held her hands up to her angelic face and gave an embarrassed laugh.

Tenchi couldn't help flinching at his father flirting with his mother. Whenever his father lusted after a woman, it always made his skin crawl. He had to keep telling himself that it was okay for his father to covet his own wife! They were two consenting adults who had a marriage certificate that made any relationships between them perfectly moral and legal. He still shuddered at the thought of his forty-three-year-old father making love to his thirty-year-old mother. He was actually thankful that he had the slow and painful task of explaining things to his mother to get his mind off such things.

"Alright, now let me get this straight," Achika said as she sat down on in a chair in her pornographically skintight catsuit. "My father is really the heir to the throne on a planet named Jurai. He's a Jedi knight named 'Yosho', and he ran away from home to live the simple life of a Shinto priest on Earth, is that right?"

"Guilty as charged," her father shrugged self-consciously.

"Ayeka and Sasami are both princesses from the same royal family," Achika continued. "They're here in hiding until the two knights that you've assigned as regents stabilizes the political situation on Jurai."

"I guess that's true, more or less," Ayeka cooed quietly. Sasami nodded.

"Both Tenchi and I are royalty by birth, and have access to the power of Jurai," she continued. "Because we are half earthling, we also have access to Earth's energy as well and have at least twice the power of a Jurian royal."

"I had hoped I wouldn't have to explain that part until you were old enough," Katsuhito scratched the back of his neck.

"And just when would I be old enough?" Achika asked indignantly.

"Oh, I guess when you were seventy-seven," Katsuhito shrugged.

"Ryoko is a space pirate," his daughter continued, "but she doesn't actually kill anybody or steal anything because she's just a misunderstood rogue."

"That's right!" Ryoko winked while giving the 'thumbs-up' sign. "I'm a modern-day Robin Hood!"

"Mihoshi and Kiyone are members of the Galaxy Police, and are the only two members of spaceman law enforcement within light-years of here…"

"Guess what!" Mihoshi gushed. "We've been given a special assignment as bodyguards to the royal family! That's you guys! That means that Kiyone and I get to stay here on Earth! Isn't that great?"

"That's wonderful, Mihoshi," Tenchi smiled, "but Kiyone, aren't you disappointed that you aren't out at your new headquarters? After what happened, there must be a big demand for experienced officers…"

"It was Kiyone's idea!" Mihoshi cheered. "Isn't that something? We get promotions and pay raises and everything!" The blonde suddenly got self-conscious and put a finger to her lips. "Ooh, I forgot, our new assignment is supposed to be a secret! So don't tell anybody okay? You'll keep it a secret won't you?"

The others laughed. "I think your secret's safe with us," Nobuyuki winked.

"That's so sweet, Kiyone," a misty eyed Sasami said to the teal-haired beauty. "You decided to stay here with us!"

"What can I say?" Kiyone shrugged self-consciously. "You guys are my family now."

"Aww…" the rest of them cooed.

"And Washu is apparently the most famous mad scientist in the galaxy…" Achika continued.

"Most famous in the universe," Washu corrected.

"…and she went back in time and brought me to the future," Tenchi's mother finished. "But no one has really explained to me just _why_ she went back in time to get me."

"Oh yes, that," Washu murmured as she looked back at her holographic keyboard. "Does anybody want to tackle that one?"

The room was so quiet that birds could be heard chirping outside.

"So what am I doing in the future?" Achika asked them. "Why isn't there an older version of me around? Or will the universe explode if the two of us meet?"

Tears formed in Tenchi's eyes. "Mom… you… died… almost thirteen years ago…"

"What happened?" Achika cried. "Was it an accident? Did I trip? Was there a burglar? What happened to me?"

"We don't know," Nobuyuki chimed in. "One day I came home and you were… gone. I don't understand it. We still don't know what happened. You were perfectly healthy. The doctors found nothing."

"That's why I've been running all these tests on you," Washu explained. "I've been trying to find out how you died. So far, all tests have come back negative."

"Negative?" Nobuyuki gasped. "What do you mean, 'negative'? What's wrong with her if the test is 'negative'? How much time does she have? Is there anything you can do if the test is 'negative'?"

"Nobuyuki, it simply means she hasn't found anything," Achika explained as the genius rolled her eyes.

"Oh," Nobuyuki blushed and then chuckled nervously. "Sorry. I'm used to 'negative' meaning something bad."

Washu decided to ignore Tenchi's father and proceed with business. "Lady Achika, there's no reason why you couldn't live for a long time. I still don't know why you died in the past."

Achika was brave enough to ask the question no one had dared to ask. "Doctor Washu, I'm no expert at time travel, but if I don't go back and die in the past what is going to happen to the future?"

"Oh, don't worry about that!" Washu smiled in her obnoxious braggy way. She rose from her holographic computer that vanished almost instantly. "Come into my laboratory everybody and I'll show you my solution!"

Everyone looked at each other with trepidation but followed the little genius into her transdimensional lab anyway.

The group entered Washu's lab to see the little genius standing in front of an enormous curtain. "Ladies and gentlemen," Washu announced. "Those of the faint of heart may not want to see this. I have before you a way to keep Lady Achika here in the present and not change the past!"

Mihoshi hugged Kiyone and closed her eyes. Ayeka and Sasami also held each other. Tenchi felt his stomach clench in expectation and was actually relieved when Ryoko put her arms around him. Even Nobuyuki and Achika held hands.

Washu pulled a cord and the curtains opened to reveal what looked like Achika dressed as a housewife suspended by a field of energy inside what looked like a fish tank. "This is Lady Achika, or rather her clone," the little genius stated as the collective housemates gasped. "As you can see, I've dressed her in the same clothes that Lady Achika was wearing when I abducted her. I even took the time to make sure that she had the same little scars and imperfections that the real one does. When I send her back in time, no one will know the difference between this one and the real thing!"

It was Sasami that found her voice first. "I think that it's horrible and cruel, you should be ashamed of yourself, Washu!" the child declared.

"Yes," her sister nodded. "I agree with Sasami. You should be ashamed, Miss Washu. This really _is_ beastly."

"Whad' are ya talkin' about?" Washu snarled indignantly. "It's not like this meat puppet is alive or anything!"

"Miss Washu, I'm no expert on genetics," Tenchi said timidly, "but isn't a clone technically an identical twin? By sending the clone back, you are putting someone to death, aren't you?"

"That's right," his grandfather nodded. "A member of my family, no less."

"They're right," Kiyone added quietly. "Killing a clone is still murder. Even if it was your own clone, I couldn't let you do this."

"Will you all get off your high horses?" Washu put her hand on her hips. "It's not murder because there's no one home. This clone has no soul."

"What?" Ryoko scratched her head. "Is that possible?"

"This clone lacks a soul," Washu repeated. There's no animating spirit inside. It lacks the spark of life, the primal energy; the force does not flow through it. It doesn't generate it's own chi. The only thing that's keeping it alive is the primal energy that I'm subjecting it to right now. If I turned off the machines I doubt that it would live a half hour."

Mihoshi frowned as she attempted to understand. "I don't get it… so basically you've created… a dead body?"

"That's right," Washu smiled in relief. "That's what I've created. A dead body. The perfect organ donor for Lady Achika, but not a twin sister. Get it?"

"But Washu," Nobuyuki asked. "If it lacks the 'spark of life' or whatever you call it, how did you grow it? Doesn't a fetus have to be alive in order to grow?"

"Now you know why it took me so long to create," Washu shrugged. "If I didn't have to subject it to primal energy to make up for its lack of chi I could have gotten this done much sooner."

"But Washu," Kiyone said timidly. "If you figured out a quick and easy way to clone someone, what's to keep this technology from being abused?"

"I was wondering the same thing," Achika nodded.

"No danger of that," Washu turned to look at Achika's clone. "I've learned my lesson a long time ago."

"I'm afraid to ask," Tenchi mumbled.

"You should be," Washu admitted.

* * *

Meanwhile over a billion light years away, a terrible war was taking place on Washuworld, AKA quarantine planet 666. The planet had been wracked by war for over seven hundred years by a clone race whose intelligence was only matched by their ruthlessness. Fortunately for the rest of the universe, they were their own worst enemy.

In her secret underground bunker, Empress Washu the 1354th prepared her ultimate gambit against her hated foe, the pretender to the throne, General Washu MCCCXXVII. "Prepare to die you clone of a traitor!" the green-eyed redhead shook her fist at the redheaded madwoman on the television monitor. "There's no way you can possibly avoid this attack!" The four-foot warlord clutched the ermine trimmed lapels of her maroon colored version of a Galactic Academy Science Jacket and cackled in her nasal voice.

Her laugh was cut short when she was disintegrated by a blast from behind. The golden circlet of her royal tiara hit the ground near the two smoking shoes and the pile of ash where the empress had stood. A green-eyed redheaded girl who could have been her twin walked forward holding a smoking bazooka-like gun.

"The empress of Washuworld has been eliminated general," the assassin saluted. "Every cell in her body has been destroyed, so there's no chance of her coming back to life _this_ time."

"Excellent, Uhsaw One thousand two hundred and sixty-nine," the general smiled. "Finally, there can be peace on Washuworld and I can lead our civilization into a golden age where our genius can create scientific advances that will set new standards for the entire universe!"

"Actually," Uhsaw smiled wickedly as she picked up the crown. "Why don't you call me 'Washu'? That's our actual name anyway."

"Uhsaw!" the general grimaced in anger. "Only the true Washu and leader of our people can have that name!"

"That's right," Uhsaw smiled. "Say goodbye, General." She pushed a button, unleashing the latest terrible onslaught against the western hemisphere of Washuworld and cackled in villainous laughter.

Right before she was disintegrated.

Another Washu appeared from the shadows clutching a space age pistol. "Woo hoo! I'm the new empress!" she shouted as she picked up the crown. "This is the happiest day of my…Augh!" she never finished, for she was immediately killed by a four-foot tall redhead armed with a primitive pistol that looked like a Colt Peacemaker.

* * *

Back on Earth, Washu grimaced as she recalled her last experiment in cloning. "Boy, I'm never doing that again," she shuddered.

"Okay, before one of you guys touch something, stand back so I can send the clone back in time," the genius announced as she strode over to the control chair of her time machine. "This should be perfectly safe as unless some idiot messes with it, so Mihoshi keep your hands in your pockets." The little genius sat down in the chair and flipped a switch and pressed some buttons. A burst of energy erupted from the ceiling and Achika's clone vanished, leaving an empty fish tank behind.

Washu raised the safety bar on her chair and got out to walk over the others. "Okay, about twelve and a half years ago, Achika's clone will appear moments after the real one left and should die in about ten minutes. Nobuyuki will come home and find his wife dead and history will continue like it did. Tenchi will grow up being trained as a warrior by his grandfather and will be ready to challenge Kagato for the throne of Jurai by the time he's sixteen. Yep. Everything is back to normal, except now we have a thirty-year-old Achika to join our household! Whad'ya think guys? Am I a genius or what?"

The housemates cheered. Despite their misgivings, it appeared that all bases had been covered and that Achika could stay with them forever.

"That's great!" Mihoshi gushed. "Now let me get this straight: Back in time, a young Nobuyuki will come home and find his wife dead, but no cause will be found. Just like in the original timeline, right?"

"You got it, Mihoshi!" Washu exclaimed as she performed a victory dance. "No one will know the difference!"

"And in the present, we've got an Achika of our own who has nothing wrong with her!" Mihoshi smiled. "Whatever killed her is back twelve and a half years ago. Oh wow. It's almost as if Achika never died in the first place and it was your clone that died all along!"

"That's righ… huh?" Washu staggered as her victory dance came to an abrupt halt.

"Who knows? Maybe Achika was never going to die in the first place," Mihoshi concentrated in thought. "For all we know, you just went back in time and kidnapped a healthy housewife and replaced her with a dead clone. It's almost as if Tenchi grew up without a mother for no good reason at all. Oh well, it all worked out in the end, didn't it? All's well that ends well!"

"Awk!" All the color drained from Washu's face as realization set in. Hesitantly, she turned to face the Masakis.

Katsuhito's voice was calm, but it held a subtle menace. "So thanks to you, after having to endure my wife's death, I had to bury a daughter too."

"I lost Achika… and she wasn't even sick?" Nobuyuki stammered.

"I grew up without a mother because you decided to play God!" Tenchi cried.

"My… life…" Achika seemed dizzy. "I'm trapped in the future. All my friends think I'm dead… for no reason?"

"Now wait a minute!" Washu cried. She shot Mihoshi a dirty look. "Of all the times for you to grow a brain!"

"Sorry," Mihoshi blushed. "It won't happen again!"

"Oy…" Kiyone groaned as she put her hand on her forehead.

From out of nowhere, Katsuhitio reached behind him and pulled out a wooden sword that he threw to Tenchi. He produced another one and threw it to Nobuyuki. He had a third one that he was going to offer Achika, but when he saw his daughter sink to her knees and silently cry he decided to keep it for himself. "Hunting season is open, gentlemen," he announced. "Time to show our little friend the meaning of pain."

Nobuyuki and Tenchi both nodded, frowns of determination on their faces.

"Hey now wait!" Washu waved her arms. "I didn't know! You saw me do all those tests! I thought that Achika died thirteen years ago too! This is not my fault!" As the three men advanced on her she took off running as the Ryoko and Ayeka helped the stunned Achika outside.

_Next: You Can't Go Back_


	10. You Can't Go Back

**No Need For Achika**

_By Galaxy1001D_

_Tenchi Muyo and all related characters are © AIC/Pioneer/Funimation. This story has been written solely for entertainment. The views expressed herein do not necessarily express the opinions of AIC/Pioneer/Funimation, the author, or this website._

_Chapter Ten: You Can't Go Back_

"Why can't you send me back?" Achika demanded. "You went back in time and brought me here, didn't you? You can take me back to my own time and place the same way!"

Washu's bandaged face looked awfully surly as she glared at Achika Masaki from the confines of her bed. With her arm in a sling and her leg in a cast, the battered genius was a pathetic sight. "I've already told you, we are the victims of a predestination paradox; there's nothing we can do. You're just going to have to get used to living in the future."

"Just what is a 'predestination paradox' anyway?" Achika asked warily.

Washu sighed. "It means that I was destined to go back in time and abduct you. I really hate those. They destroy any sense of free will."

"I still can't believe that Daddy and the boys did this to you," Achika shivered as she gazed at Washu's injuries.

"They didn't," Washu grumbled. "Mihoshi did this by activating my attack robot while she was trying to 'save' me from your relatives. It wasn't finished. I hadn't gotten around to filling the 'friendly' file yet, so it registered everybody as a hostile. If it weren't for Tenchi and your father, I'd probably be dead."

"Oh," Achika put her hand over her mouth in horror.

"The robot also destroyed the time machine, and after this fiasco, good riddance," Washu muttered. "This isn't easy for me either you know. I'm the greatest genius in the universe and I made such an elementary mistake. I wanted to heal the rift in your son's heart, but it turns out it was me who caused it. How do you think that makes me feel?"

"Excuse me if I seem unsympathetic," Achika crossed her arms, "but all of my friends and neighbors believe that I've been dead for twelve years. How am I supposed to restart my life now?"

"I dunno," Washu shrugged. "Just tell everybody you're Achika's cousin and you have the same name or something."

"I missed seeing my little boy grow up," Achika continued. "My little Tenchi is now a man and he doesn't need me. I never saw him ride a bike for the first time, I never saw him off on his first day of school, I missed everything!"

"I'm glad that you're not making me feel worse," Washu muttered sarcastically.

"And Nobuyuki!" Achika blushed. "He's bound to have moved on by now! What if he has a girlfriend or something? What do I do then? Our marriage vows were 'until death do us part' and I died twelve years ago!"

"Nobuyuki's a terrible flirt, but as far as I can tell he doesn't have a girlfriend," Washu assured her. "Relax. Nobody has replaced you. Personally, I think that all of the girls here will be thankful that you're back."

"What do you mean by that?" By now Achika had learned to pay very close attention to what the little genius said.

"Well, how do I put this?" The redhead attempted to roll her eyes, but since one of them was swollen shut she only managed to grimace strangely. "Since you passed away, your husband has become quite a um, voyeur."

"Voyeur?" Achika frowned in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's as if he's afraid to get involved again," Washu shrugged. "So rather than enter a deep relationship with a woman, he's settled for um… spying on them."

"Spying on them?" Achika shook her head. "That doesn't sound like Nobuyuki."

"Hey, it's not like he's getting fresh or anything," Washu assured her. "He just likes to uh, watch us sometimes, that's all."

Achika's mouth was hanging open in disbelief.

"Oops," Washu blushed. "Forget I said anything."

Achika just looked away and seemed to go into a trance.

Mihoshi entered the room, dressed in what appeared to be a 'sexy nurse' Halloween costume. "Okay, time to take your temperature," she chirped happily as she held a thermometer. "Just turn over and I'll stick it right in."

"Mihoshi, I'm not a little kid," Washu muttered snippily. "I don't need an anal thermometer." She looked at the dizzy blonde more closely. "Hey! Is that my nurse's outfit? That thing doesn't even fit you!"

"I know what you mean," Mihoshi blushed as she glanced down at her bare legs. "I think I stretched the crotch out. You sure are little, Miss Washu. You're like a little pixie. Going through your closet is like shopping for Sasami, you really are…" her voice trailed away when she saw the murderous look Washu was giving her.

Dumbstruck by the disclosure, Achika staggered out of the hospital room into a more technical part of Washu's transdimensional sanctum. Scorched wall panels were open exposing wires, circuits and motherboards. Ryoko and Kiyone were attempting to repair some of the damage.

Ryoko was on her back and was halfway inside an opening in the wall at floor level. Only her legs were sticking out, revealing her brown boots and the bottom half of her blue kimono. "All right!" she called. "Try it now!"

"Okay," the teal haired Kiyone said as she flicked a switch on a breaker panel. "Here goes nothing."

A burst of sparks flashed from exposed circuitry as smoke erupted from the opening Ryoko was in.

"Ahh!" Ryoko screamed as her legs flailed helplessly. "Turn it off! Turn it off! Turn it off right now!"

Achika just wandered by as sirens and red flashing lights activated. Kiyone yelped and madly flicked switches to deactivate the power.

Soon the stranded housewife was exiting the doorway under the stairs and was back inside her house. But was it really her house anymore? She was an alien on her own planet. If Earth was her planet in the first place. Everything they told her was so hard to believe, but after witnessing Washu's lab anything seemed possible.

She glanced around, searching for her husband. She wandered into the kitchen when she heard conversation. "Hello?" the slender yet curvaceous housewife called shyly. Inside were the two sisters, Ayeka and Sasami, princesses from the planet Jurai and distant relatives from the spaceman side of the family tree.

"Oh, how sweet!" Achika cooed, relieved to see some ordinary activities in the house. "You're teaching little Sasami how to cook!"

"What?" Sasami blinked in surprise.

"Huh?" Ayeka also seemed startled. "Oh yes!" the first princess of Juria smiled nervously. "That's right! _I'm_ teaching _Sasami_!"

"No you're not," her sister frowned. "_You_'re helping _me_."

"Yes! Ayeka hugged her sister tightly and grimaced with exaggerated cheer. "That's right! I'm helping her! She really wanted to impress you, Lady Achika, so I'm letting her cook the meal under my supervision!"

"I… Ayeka," Sasami choked under her sister's embrace. "I… can't… breathe…"

"Is everything all right?" Concerned, Achika put her hand on her chin.

"Yes! Yes!" a sweating Ayeka assured her. "Everything is just fine!" she exclaimed as she released her sister.

"Do you need any help?" Achika asked, for she was used to being the cook.

"Oh no," Ayeka shook her head. "Not on your first night back!"

"Of course not!" Sasami agreed. "This meal is to honor you! It's your welcome back dinner!"

"Your resurrection feast," Ayeka added. "We would be poor hosts, er… I mean guests, if we had you cook for so many people on your first night back." The princess put her hand over her mouth and glanced at her little sister realizing the _faux pas_ she had made. From Achika's point of view this was her house and the princesses were guests, not occupants, while for the princesses, it was Lady Achika who was the new arrival.

Sasami returned her glance, and then looked back at Tenchi's mother.

Ayeka regained her composure and took charge. She walked forward and put her hand on Achika's arm. "Lady Achika, you've traveled in time over twelve years. It's going to be hard fitting in again now that you're in the future. We just want to make this easier on you, that's all. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm right here."

"Thank you, Ayeka," Achika gasped and put her hand over her mouth. "I mean, 'Your Highness'. I'm terribly sorry, where are my manners?"

Ayeka's laugh was like the tinkling of little bells. "Don't worry about it, we're all family here. Thanks to your father, you can lay claim to being the first princess of Jurai just as much as I can. I'll call you 'Achika' if you call me 'Ayeka'."

"Oh," Achika blinked as she took it all in, then smiled genially. "Thank you Lady Ayeka. Have you seen Nobuyuki and Tenchi?"

Ayeka returned her smile. "Yes, they're outside in the garden. Something about putting up a scarecrow I think."

"Oh, okay," Achika looked insecure, ironically making her seem younger, closer to the age that Ayeka remembered her. "I guess I'll go look for them."

"Okay," Ayeka nodded. "We'll be right here if you need us," she added.

"All right, goodbye," the housewife waved as she left.

"I hope she'll be all right," Sasami sighed after she left.

"She will, Sasami," her sister assured her. "Remember what house she's in. In this house miracles happen." She smiled to reassure her sister.

Outside Achika was surprised to find a field that seemed to be growing nothing but carrots. Were they supplementing their income by selling carrots at the market? The carrot field seemed to go right to the treeline. Her husband and her son were erecting a scarecrow that seemed to be made of industrial metal rather than old clothes stuffed with hay. Upon close inspection it appeared to be the shattered shell of a robot from Gundam Wing, only the size of a person instead of a building. This must be the remains of the attack robot that Washu was talking about.

"There she goes, Tenchi," Nobuyuki said as he wiped the sweat from his brow. "It was a lot of work, but there it is, the perfect scarecrow! Just looking at this thing gives me the heebie-jeebies! It will scare the birds away for sure!"

"Meow! Meow!"

"Huh?" Tenchi's gaze was drawn to the Ryo-ohki, the strange little rabbit with the cat face that loped through the field looking for fresh carrots.

"Meow?" The little brown furball paused as it noticed a strange shadow. "MEOW!" it yowled when it looked up and saw the ruined remains of the robot. "Mia! Mia! Mew!" It exclaimed as it hopped away as fast as its legs could carry it.

Tenchi laughed and patted the side of the metallic scarecrow. "You said it Dad, I think that this one will protect the carrots for sure!"

"Hi there," A female voice surprised him and he turned to see his mother. Thankfully she had shed the catsuit that Washu had given her and was wearing ordinary clothing. She seemed shy, but who could blame her? Thanks to an absence of over a decade, she barely knew him! "Uh, I've been talking to Washu…"

"Oh you have?" Tenchi prodded.

"She refuses to send me back," Achika sighed. "She says it will endanger the time-space continuum, whatever that is, and change history."

Both Tenchi and Nobuyuki were unwilling to meet her gaze.

"What?" Achika stamped her foot. "Don't tell me you agree with her? I don't belong here! I have to get back to my own time! I have a husband and a little boy who needs me!"

"_I_ still need you," Nobuyuki murmured quietly.

"Mom, this is hard on us, too," Tenchi told her. "I've been thinking about what Washu said, and she could be right. I've done a lot of stuff since the girls got here. I've traveled to outer space and fought soldiers and evil wizards and monsters and stuff! I don't know if I'd be the guy I am if we sent you back."

"Tenchi, what are you saying?" His mother seemed horrified. "Having a mother wouldn't make you weak. Your grandfather would have trained you anyway. How could you say such a thing?"

"Alright," Tenchi looked at the ground and put his forefingers together. "The truth of the matter is that I'm afraid that if you go back in time you'll never come back. History could have you get hit by a bus or something and there won't be an older version of you here in the present. The whole 'history can't be changed' thing could make you get lost in the time stream and you'll be looking at _Doctor_ _Who_ credits for all of eternity. It just isn't worth it!"

"I agree with Tenchi," Nobuyuki said quietly as he put his arm around his son. "I mean we have you here and now. I know missing you for twelve-and-a-half years really stinks and everything, but I don't want to risk your life trying to be greedy and send you back in time. It's like this is all a dream and I'm afraid if you go, I'll never see you again." He closed his eyes and flinched. "Don't hate me."

"Oh no," Achika said, putting her hands out. "I don't hate you, I don't hate either one of you. It's just that I don't know how I'm going to fit in after being gone for so long. What will our neighbors say?"

"Not to worry," Nobuyuki smiled. "You know we're miles away from anybody. The girls have kept their existence a secret for almost a year now. It's no big deal. Just hide out here until we figure something out."

"Yeah, we can handle the shopping," Tenchi smiled weakly.

"I guess so," Achika said sadly as she looked away. "I can't believe I'm marooned at my own home."

Tenchi and his father exchanged worried looks.

"Tenchi, why don't you go inside for a while," Nobuyuki suggested.

"Right," Tenchi nodded. His father _did_ know her better after all. If anyone knew what to say to help her accept the situation it would probably be him.

The boy walked away back to the house as his parents watched him. "Tenchi usually does the gardening these days," Nobuyuki explained. "Now that we've put up the scarecrow he's going back inside to get the hoe. If you want to go for a walk it's a beautiful day. It'll give us a chance to get reacquainted."

"Yes," his wife smiled weakly. "That's a good idea. It will be nice to get away from everybody for a while. I have so many questions."

"I'll bet you do," Nobuyuki chuckled ruefully as they sauntered over to the edge of the forest. "It must be hard trying to figure out what to ask first. Just take a breath and ask whatever comes to mind. Once you ask the first question, the others won't be so awkward."

"Okay," Achika nodded. "I'll start with an easy one, one that doesn't involve space travel or time machines."

"Okay," her husband shrugged. "Ask away."

"Is it true that you spy on the girls?" Achika asked him.

Nobuyuki blushed and looked away.

_Next: I'll Understand If You Just Want To Talk_


	11. I'll Understand If You Just Want To Talk

**No Need For Achika**

_By Galaxy1001D_

_Tenchi Muyo and all related characters are © AIC/Pioneer/Funimation. This story has been written solely for entertainment. The views expressed herein do not necessarily express the opinions of AIC/Pioneer/Funimation, the __author, or this website._

_Chapter Eleven: __I'll Understand If You Just Want To Talk_

"_Bon appétit," _the housemates cheered before they started eating. (The word they used was probably closer to '_itadakimasu', _but it doesn't matter.)

"So how are you adjusting to the new decade, Mom?" Tenchi asked as he passed a bowl of riceballs.

"Oh just fine, Tenchi," She smiled back. "Although it sure is hard to catch up. I can't believe that everyone is from outer space. You all seem so normal."

Little feminine giggles were heard around the table.

Achika blushed and put her hand to her mouth. "Oh, I didn't mean it that way."

"If we were space weirdoes who did strange alien things we'd be on _another _planet, not this one." Ryoko quipped.

"I suppose that deep down, we're just like Lord Yosho," Ayeka added as she nodded to Achika's father. "If we belonged in outer space we'd still _be_ in outer space."

"Yeah," Ryoko nodded, "There must be lots of people who don't fit in on _this_ planet. On another planet they'd be right at home."

"Are you saying that you didn't fit in on your homeworlds?" Achika asked.

"Hey," Ryoko shrugged. "In outer space I'm a wanted criminal. How much do you think I fit in out there? Here I'm the sweet, innocent girl-next-door."

"Ahem," Ayeka cleared her throat noisily.

"You got something to add Princess Prissy-pants?" Ryoko dared.

"_I_ would have said that on _this_ planet you're a lazy slacker," Ayeka said in her 'holy-than-thou' voice, "but you're right. On this planet you've been a law abiding citizen."

"Hey, are you implying that I don't pull my own weight around here?" Ryoko frowned.

"I just noticed that the rest of us help out with the chores and you just find new ways to get out of work," the princess nagged. "Mr. Masaki has fed and sheltered us, and the least you could do is…"

"I'm sorry," Achika interrupted. "Did you mean to say that you prefer doing housework to ruling a planet in outer space? You'd rather do chores than run an interstellar empire?"

Ayeka gasped, blushed, and looked away. Her face looked guilty.

"Oh I'm sorry," Achika put her hand to her chest.

"We sure do," Sasami answered Achika's question with youthful innocence. "Being princesses of Jurai was like being prisoners. Here we get to do whatever we want."

"And you'd rather do housework?" Achika asked.

"That's right," the blue haired girl smiled. "Here we get to cook and clean to our heart's content. It's like being a wife! It's great!"

"It certainly is… liberating," a blushing Ayeka agreed quietly. "I hate to admit it but being a princess of Jurai is like living in a gilded cage."

"Freedom's okay as long as you don't have too much of it," Ryoko added. "I've lived a life of absolutely _no_ attachments for far too long. Here is a place I finally belong."

"Meow," Ryo-ohki looked up from the bowl of carrots she was eating.

"Sorry," the golden-eyed woman playfully scratched the furry cabbit's head. "Here is a place that _we_ finally belong."

"I know what you guys mean," Kiyone blushed from her end of the table. "After being framed and hunted down by the Galaxy Police I've lost a lot of my naiveté. After being reinstated, I noticed the politics that go with promotions and it sickened me. I guess that deep down, I kind of wanted to come back here and see you all. You guys are the royal family. It's nice to see that the ones at the top are incorruptible, y'know? Restores my faith in the system."

"Wow," Mihoshi stopped eating to blink in surprise. "I never noticed."

"We could write a book on all the things you've never noticed," Washu grumbled.

Nobuyuki put down his bowl to explain things to his wife. "So you see my dear, we've been adopting girls who don't fit in on their own planets for the last year. Just because you're half alien doesn't mean you don't belong. What are a few years in time compared to light-years in outer space? This place is home to anyone from anywhere in time and space."

"As long as they're young and beautiful," Katsuhito quipped. "So far you haven't opened your home to anyone who doesn't qualify."

Nobuyuki blushed and scratched his neck. "Er uh… so you should fit right in, Sweetie-pie! A young and beautiful thing like you!"

The housemates laughed.

Nobuyuki decided to shift attention away from him before he sank any further. "As you can see, Tenchi has his pick of young and pretty girls, but now I have one of my own! Life is sweet."

"Careful, that's my daughter you're talking about," Katsuhito winked.

"I promise, my intentions are purely honorable," Nobuyuki said with mock seriousness.

"Do you promise to make an honest woman out of her?" his father-in-law joked.

"I swear, we'll be man and wife," Nobuyuki vowed. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

After dinner, as Tenchi was doing his homework, his father entered his room.

"Here you go, Tenchi," he said as he set down a box of magazines. "My collection of porno-mags. I don't think I'll be needing 'em for a while, so I'm giving them to you."

"That, and you don't want Mom to find them?" Tenchi said dryly.

"Uh, yeah," his father pulled on his collar. "That too."

"So when Mom finds these in my room, I'm supposed to tell her that they're mine, huh?" Tenchi grumbled.

"Er, could yuh?" Nobuyuki asked.

"What if the girls find them?" Tenchi sighed. "They never go into your room, but Ryoko comes in here all the time."

"Ryoko's a big girl," Nobuyuki made a dismissing gesture with his hand. "She can handle this stuff."

"Yeah right," Tenchi grumped.

"Sasami and Ayeka have cleaned and dusted my room in the past, and they've never said anything," Nobuyuki assured him.

"_You've _got privacy," Tenchi pointed out. "Why didn't you give them to Mihoshi and Kiyone before they went home?"

"If these things make you uncomfortable, just hide 'em someplace," Nobuyuki shrugged. "If you want to look at 'em go ahead, although I think I should warn you, some of the ones in the bottom are pretty hardcore." He waggled his eyebrows in imitation of Groucho Marx.

"Uh-huh," A disgusted Tenchi looked away.

"Just hide 'em," his father suggested. "After a while you'll forget they're even in here."

_Ten Minutes Later…_

Tenchi was still trying to do his homework while Ryoko was lying on his bed flipping through a magazine, the box of pornography beside her. "Hey Tenchi!" her mischievous topaz eyes lit up. "You should check out the ones at the bottom! They're really hardcore! Do you think sometime we could try some of this stuff?"

"C'mon Ryoko, knock it off…" Tenchi groaned in embarrassment.

"We could try this one, but we'd need more people," Ryoko suggested as she turned the magazine around to show Tenchi a provocative piece of smut. "I could get Ayeka drunk, and Washu would probably help us…"

"Go away…" Tenchi moaned. "I can't believe you found those so fast. I thought I did a good job of hiding them…"

At that moment, the door opened. "Tenchi darling, it's time for bed," his mother's angelic voice told him. "It's a school night, and you can't stay up forever. Oh, I've always wanted to say that!" she gushed. "You've gotten so big I was afraid that I'd never have the chance to tuck you in… Ryoko, what are you reading there?"

"I found 'em in Tenchi's closet," Ryoko smiled as Tenchi hid his face in his hands.

"Oh are those teen magazines?" Achika asked innocently. "I used to have a ton of those when I was your age. Back in my day it was… Tenchi, what sort of magazines are these?"

"Erm, educational?" Ryoko suggested with a playful grin.

"This stuff is horrible!" Achika gasped in horror. "This is so bad they wouldn't publish it in Shuukan Playboy! How could anyone be twisted enough to buy this smut?"

"Dunno," Tenchi grunted miserably.

"Are all of these magazines that bad?" his mother asked. She went through the box. "'Nyan Nyan Club?' 'Don't?' 'Cream?' 'Beppin School?' Tenchi Masaki, you should be ashamed of yourself!"

"I am," he sighed.

"Can I have that copy of 'Urecco' when you're done with it?" Ryoko asked. "The photoshoot has reinactments from the _Kama Sutra_ in that one…"

"Tenchi Masaki, I can't believe that my little boy has grown up to be a pervert!" Achika gasped with tearfilled eyes.

"Mom, you're overreacting, they're not even mine!" Tenchi explained.

"Oh Tenchi," his mother moaned. "I'm sorry, I should have realized that you'd grow up in the last twelve years… it's just that you were such an innocent little boy…"

"I still am," he insisted.

"You've been in combat," she continued. "You're a man now."

"You don't understand," Tenchi shook his head.

Ryoko burst out laughing.

Achika turned her attention on the space pirate. "You there, what's so funny?" she snapped.

Ryoko showed her the lid of the box. On the lid was a piece of tape with the words 'Nobuyuki Masaki' and some dates written on it in black marker.

Achika's eyes widened. "Are you saying that all this… belongs… to Nobuyuki?"

Ryoko burst out laughing again.

"Tenchi!" gasped a horrified Achika. "Where did you find these?"

"Dad said that he wasn't going to need them anymore," Tenchi sighed.

"Oh! My… really?" his mother staggered backwards, blushing furiously her hands clutching at her burning red cheeks.

"What's the matter, Achika?" Ryoko teased knowingly. "Got some dirty secrets? When we went back in time, Nobuyuki was as shy and innocent as Tenchi. What wild and crazy things did you two _do_ in the bedroom together anyway?"

"Oh… uh… well… Goodnight!" Achika stammered as she left the room quickly.

"Out," Tenchi pointed at the door. "Don't say anything Ryoko, just get out."

Ryoko pulled her lower eyelid down with one finger and stuck her tongue out. Giggling girlishly, the vanished into thin air.

Nobuyuki entered the room, holding a shoebox. "Hey, Tenchi, could you hide these pictures? Your mother might not understand…"

Tenchi hid his face in his arms and howled.

* * *

That evening, Achika was too embarrassed to kiss Tenchi goodnight, so she simply went to her room and got ready for bed. She was in bed waiting for her husband when he came in.

"What is the matter?" she asked innocently. "Why are you looking at me like that for? Oh!" Then it hit her. "Oh my goodness," she gasped as he came closer and sat on the bed next to her. "For you it's been over twelve years! I forgot! I'm sorry! This must be very awkward for you…" She clasped his hand and stroked his cheek. "Now I won't blame you if you're feeling shy and just wanting to take it slow. I'll understand if you just want to talk…"

Suddenly, her husband seized her in a passionate embrace and they both rolled off the bed.

* * *

In Ayeka and Sasami's room, the princesses were awakened by a strange noise.

"Ayeka!" Sasami gasped as she clutched Ryo-ohki. "What's that noise? It sounds like Tenchi's parents are being attacked!"

"Oh my goodness!" Ayeka cried. "You're right! We must tell Lord Tenchi!"

Out in the hall, the two princesses found Ryoko with her ear pressed against Nobuyuki's door. "Hey Ayeka, come listen to this!" Ryoko hissed in a whisper as the black strap in the back of her kimono twitched like a mischievous cat. Then her eyes widened in surprise. "Uh… why do you have your force field up?"

"What?" Ayeka set down the baseball bat she was carrying and made the tiny logs floating in the air around her and her sister disappear. "Uh, I thought Tenchi's parents were being attacked. Those horrible screams and moans…"

"The only ones attacking them are each other," Ryoko snickered.

"What do you mean by that… Oh!" Ayeka's face grew beet red as her hands instinctively covered her sister's ears. "Oh dear! I didn't realize!"

"Who knew Lady Achika was such a screamer?" Ryoko snickered.

"Ayeka, what's going on?" Sasami asked as Ayeka led her by the hand back to their room. Ryoko disappeared from Nobuyuki and Achika's door to appear behind the princesses.

"Nothing Sasami!" Ayeka said guiltily. "Mother and Father are just uh… watching sports! And those sounds they're making is just them cheering for their team!"

"I didn't know there was a team called the 'Oh Babies!'" Ryoko teased before she vanished like a ghost.

"They're watching sports at this time of night?" the little girl asked.

"Yes!" Ayeka smiled strangely. "You know that we have satellite TV! They must be watching a game in America! If its bothering you, we'll just have to stuff your ears with cotton! It's nothing to be concerned about really!"

"What's the matter Ayeka?" Sasami asked as she stroked Ryo-ohki. "Why are you blushing like that? What's wrong?"

"Oh, I just used up the last of the toilet paper and hope that Lady Achika doesn't find out!" her sister lied.

"What's going on?" asked her skeptical sister.

"Just go back to sleep Sasami, do you hear me?" Ayeka hissed.

"Okay," Sasami grumbled. "There's no need to get upset…"

_Next: Stronger Than You Think_


	12. Stronger Than You Think

**No Need For Achika**

_By Galaxy1001D_

_Tenchi Muyo and all related characters are © AIC/Pioneer/Funimation. This story has been written solely for entertainment. The views expressed herein do not necessarily express the opinions of AIC/Pioneer/Funimation, the author, or this website._

_Chapter Twelve: Stronger Than You Think_

In the morning, things were a little awkward. Everybody got up a little later than usual since it was hard to sleep the night before. "Boy that sports match sure lasted a long time, Ryo-ohki," Sasami grumbled.

"Me-yow," the little cabbit agreed.

"Good morning, Sasami," Ayeka muttered lifelessly. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"A little," Sasami grumbled. "I don't think they should watch sports so late at night. The noises they make are scary."

"Good morning everyone," Tenchi sighed as he staggered down the stairs. He didn't look either princess in the eye.

"Good morning Tenchi," the princesses chorused as cheerfully as they could.

"Good morning everyone," Nobuyuki grinned as he trotted down the steps. "Isn't it a beautiful morning? The sun is shining and the birds are singing! I can't wait to start the day!"

"Oh good morning," Achika said shyly as she passed him on the way to the kitchen. "Sorry that I haven't fixed breakfast yet. I must have… overslept."

Nobuyuki smiled proudly and punched the air with his fist, causing his blushing wife to slap him on the shoulder.

"Please Dad, no details," Tenchi begged when his mother and Sasami went into the kitchen.

"It was amazing, Tenchi!" his father exclaimed. "It was like I was eighteen again! I had no idea that I could last that long! And when I was finished, I could start right up again! I was afraid that your broken down father would disappoint your mother but I gave her one, baby!" He raised his fist in triumph. "Nobuyuki Masaki is back and he's here to stay!"

"Please… shut up…" A blushing Tenchi covered his head with his arms.

"I can explain that!" Washu said, startling them. Neither one of them had noticed her come out of her laboratory. Perhaps she had been out of her homemade dimension already. "Jurai energy is life energy. Since Lady Achika doesn't squander hers creating force fields or generating energy blasts, her excess bioenergy builds up and radiates out from her body."

"What?" Nobuyuki was confused. "You mean the power of Jurai is why she's so young and beautiful?"

"No silly," Washu laughed. "I mean that people around the royal family of Jurai feel more alive. Sinus pressure, headaches, exhaustion, all these minor complaints don't seem as bad when they're around. People just feel healthier. People feel good around them. You know, aroused." Washu was warming to her topic and becoming quite giddy. "Like Tenchi, she has the life energy of two worlds at her disposal. Since Lady Achika has more energy than she knows what to do with, her close proximity allows her forty-year-old husband to perform like a twenty-year-old!"

"How romantic!" Nobuyuki cheered. "Achika really _is _the only woman for me! Hey wait a minute," he said as his face fell. "I'm not in danger of getting a heart attack because sleeping with my wife is more… uh… intense am I?"

"Nope," the little genius assured him. "As I said, the Jurai power is life energy. As long as your wife doesn't squander it using superpowers she will actually extend your life by sleeping with you every night."

"Wow!" Nobuyuki marveled. "Who knew? A healthy marriage really _does_ insure a long life!"

"Now wait a minute!" Ayeka had been listening unobserved from the doorway to the kitchen. "If all of the Jurai royal family has that effect on people, why aren't boys like Tenchi falling all over _me_?" Ayeka gasped and blushed while putting her hand over her mouth. Thank goodness Ryoko hadn't heard her say that, or she'd never hear the end of it!

Washu was willing to overlook Ayeka's embarrassing _faux pas_. "Quite simply Ayeka," the brainy redhead explained, "the sexual attractiveness of the Jurai royal family is a side effect of not using any Jurai powers. You get in so many superpowered fights with Ryoko that even _your_ young and blossoming body doesn't create more Jurai energy than it needs. Since you are always zapping Ryoko or creating force fields, you don't have to worry about excess bioenergy."

"Oh," muttered a blushing Ayeka. So the sexual irresistibility was merely a side effect. She had no idea that fighting with Ryoko made her _that_ unattractive.

"Wait a minute, 'young and blossoming'?" said Tenchi. "Does that mean that the reason Ryoko fell in love with me at first sight was…?"

"I don't know," Washu shrugged. "Probably. She generates a lot of bioenergy herself and unconsciously senses your power more than your average human. The poor girl was probably hit by a wave of desire the moment she met you."

"That explains a lot," Tenchi nodded. If memory served him, in the first months after Ryoko met him he acted like a wimpy little whiner. That hadn't even slowed the space pirate down.

"It's a good thing that you're not a jerk," Washu told him. "Otherwise, just think of the way you could be manipulating these women."

"So I need to stop fighting with Ryoko," Ayeka muttered to herself. "I should fight my battles with words only."

"What was that Ayeka?" Tenchi asked her.

"Oh nothing!" Ayeka blushed. "I better go see if Sasami and Lady Achika need any help in the kitchen!"

"So how are you adjusting to life on planet Earth?" Sasami asked Achika as Ayeka slunk into the kitchen.

"Oh, just fine," Achika blushed, "but I _come_ from Earth. I only time traveled, not space traveled."

"Oh that's right, I forgot," Sasami giggled. "The rest of us come from other planets, but you come from right here."

Back in the dining room Ryoko materialized near the table, yawned and scratched her posterior. "Morning all," she greeted. She brightened at the sight of Tenchi sitting at the table. "Tenchi!" she disappeared, only to rematerialize next to the boy with her arms around him. "Good morning sweetie-pie! How was your evening?"

"Restless," the boy grumbled.

"Ryoko!" Ayeka stormed out of the kitchen. "Leave Tenchi alone! It's far too early for him to put up with your nonsense!"

"It's far too early for you to butt in," Ryoko retorted. "Save it for after breakfast, Ayeka."

"Get away from him won't you?" the purple-haired princess tried to physically separate the two of them by grasping their shoulders.

"Hey!" Ryoko rose to her feet and clenched her fist. "Get your hands off! What's the big idea, Princess?"

"I told you to let go of Tenchi and I meant it!" Ayeka sneered.

"You are cruisin' for a bruisin' you know that?" Ryoko leaned forward to stare menacingly into Ayeka's eyes. "Don't test me, Ayeka. I'll lay you out if I have to."

"You wouldn't dare… ooh!" Ayeka broke off in mid threat in order to back away and cover her mouth.

'If I use any of my Jurai energy fighting Ryoko it will weaken my sexy-field,' the princess thought nervously. 'I've got to defuse the situation before it gets out of hand!'

"Yeah, now you're scared," Ryoko taunted. "You just back off if you know what's good for you."

"Er uh… maybe you're right," Ayeka blushed. "I'm sorry, I'm just cranky. Go ahead. As you were." She smiled sweetly and waved.

"Say… what's going on here?" Ryoko asked suspiciously. "You never give in that easy. What are you up to?"

"Oh nothing, nothing," Ayeka insisted guiltily. "Just trying to make a good impression for Lady Achika that's all."

"Aha that's it isn't it?" Ryoko pointed an accusing finger at the princess. "You're trying to get in good with Lady Achika aren't you? I see what you're up to. Well two can play that game! I can be just as ladylike as you can and then we'll see which one of us Lady Achika thinks would make a good wife for her son! You'll see!"

"You are such a good cook, Sasami!" Achika's voice gushed from the kitchen. "My little boy would be lucky if he married you!"

"Wow you think so?" Sasami asked.

Both Ayeka and Ryoko slumped in defeat at that remark. They hadn't had breakfast yet and didn't have the strength to keep fighting after such a crushing loss.

Soon Sasami and Achika served breakfast and joined the family at the table.

"Say Lady Achika, what is your favorite team?" Sasami asked innocently.

"Team?" the girlish thirty-year-old asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you and Nobuyuki were up all night watching sports. We could hear you cheering all through the house," the child explained.

"You… could… hear… us?" Achika gasped in horror. "'All through the house'? What must you think of us? Oh my G—"

"Maybe I could come up with a sound dampening field," Washu suggested. "That should insure your privacy."

"Sounds great," Nobuyuki smiled. "Make sure it's extra strong!"

"What do you think, Lady Achika?" Washu asked.

Achika looked away and didn't answer.

"I said 'what do you think, Lady Achika?'" Washu repeated.

"Oh it doesn't matter what I think," Achika attempted to keep her voice light while still refusing to make eye contact with the little genius.

"Hm," Washu frowned. If it wasn't one thing it was another.

* * *

After breakfast, Ryoko and Ayeka showed Achika pictures from their Tokyo field trip. The trio of interstellar enchantment sat on the 'L' shaped couch and flipped through the photo album. "See?" Ryoko said as she sat on Achika's left and pointed triumphantly at a photograph. "There we are! I told you! We went to school together!" There on a page next to black-and-white photos, was a picture of Ryoko, Ayeka and a teenage Achika posing together wearing school uniforms.

"I don't believe it!" Achika gasped. "It really is you! This one's in color! Silver and purple hair and everything! It's incredible!"

"Yes, Washu sent us back in time to save you," Ayeka explained. "Ryoko and I posed as students while Kiyone kept an eye on you as the school janitor. Mihoshi posed as a substitute teacher."

"But it didn't work," Achika sighed. "That crazy Washu still went back in time and kidnapped me."

"We weren't protecting you from Washu silly," Ayeka's laugh was like tinkling bells. "We were protecting you from A-1 class criminal Kain. He was a life form composed of the darkness of the universe that could only be defeated by a combination of super science and the Jurai Power."

"And before Tenchi was born, you were the only one who could access both the power of Earth _and_ the power of Jurai," Ryoko explained. "By taking you out of the picture, he could kill two birds with one stone."

"So let me get this straight," Achika stammered nervously. "I was marked for death by some outer space beastie I never heard of, just because my father gave me some divine superpower I didn't know I had?"

"Yup," Ryoko nodded. "That's about the size of it. Now you know why we asked you if you had ever seen _The Terminator_. Hey, what's the matter?"

Achika's face had lost all its color. It looked like she was about to faint.

"Oh! Oh!" Ayeka hugged the frightened housewife. "It's okay, really! We defeated Kain. Technically, you defeated Kain. You and the technology that Washu invented. Together you destroyed a threat to the universe that would make the Darkforce Dunkars look like a band of unruly school children."

"B-but… what if some one else comes here looking for me?" Achika shivered. "Comes looking for Tenchi? Comes after my father?"

"I… I know what you mean," Ayeka blinked away some tears. "After Kagato wiped out the royal family I'm afraid to go back home! We left two knights in charge of the Empire until all of the traitors can be rooted out, but I'm afraid to go back. I… I'm so ashamed." The princess hid her face in her hands and started silently crying.

"Wait a minute!" Achika protested. "The… the royal family has been wiped out? All of them?"

"No not all of them," Ryoko assured her. "There are still four members of the royal family left. And now, thanks to Washu, five of them."

"Five?" Achika asked the former pirate as she put her arms around a grieving Ayeka. "There are only _five_ members of the royal family left? Who's the fifth?"

"Why you are of course," Ryoko replied as nonchalantly as she could. "Thanks to the fake emperor Yosho, you, your father, Tenchi, Ayeka, and Sasami are all that's left of the Jurai Royal Family. Why else do you think that Mihoshi and Kiyone have been secretly assigned as bodyguards to you guys?"

"What… what would happen if all of us were murdered?" Achika asked in a hoarse whisper.

"Hmm, aside of the unstable political situation that could cause the Galactic Union to fall apart?" Ryoko blinked as she looked up at the ceiling. "My guess would be that arcane evil entities banished to the darkness outside the universe would use that opportunity to invade. Corruption and evil would be commonplace, bad guys would come back from the dead, and the entire galaxy would really start to suck."

Achika gasped as the importance of the Jurai Power became evident.

"But hey… no pressure, right?" Ryoko smiled. "I've been on the run before and there are ways to get by being a fugitive." When that didn't seem to reassure Tenchi's mother, she hastily added, "Not that you need to be a fugitive! What I meant to say is that in case we gotta get out of here in a hurry I got some experience doing that, that's all!" As Achika fixed Ryoko with a look of unbelieving horror, the former space pirate laughed nervously and backed away from the couch. "Just forget I said anything."

As the space pirate beat a hasty retreat Ayeka looked up from crying on Achika's shoulder and tried to reassure the reeling housewife. "So you see, Lady Achika, you and your family really _are_ the only family Sasami and I have left. I hope you don't think it's too forward if Sasami and I call you 'mother'." The princess blushed and looked away at that last remark. "I know that's a lot to put on you, but Sasami needs a strong feminine role model, and although I'm ashamed to admit it, I think that I do too."

"But…" Achika shook her head. "I don't know the first thing about being royalty! I'm just a girl who married an architect! I don't even remember fighting this monster from outer space!"

"I don't mean that," Ayeka smiled gently. "I've been trained to be a princess since I was a little girl. I need a role model for being a _person_. For being a _woman_. I… I don't want Sasami to grow up like I did… being forced to go to one marriage meeting after another and pretending like she knows the slightest thing about ruling a planet… I… just want her to be Sasami that's all." She smiled sweetly through her moist eyes at Tenchi's mother. "You were such a good influence on Tenchi; I just want us to be a part of it."

"You really _are_ very young, aren't you?" Achika eyed her critically.

"I'm old enough to know I'm too young to rule Jurai and her colonies," the princess sighed.

"You're stronger than you think, Princess," Achika told her.

"Thank you," Ayeka nodded gratefully. "You are too, Mother."

_Next: The Same Boat_


	13. The Same Boat

**No Need For Achika**

_By Galaxy1001D_

_Tenchi Muyo and all related characters are © AIC/Pioneer/Funimation. This story has been written solely for entertainment. The views expressed herein do not necessarily express the opinions of AIC/Pioneer/Funimation, the author, or this website._

_Chapter Thirteen: The Same Boat_

"Oh! Hello you two," Washu smiled as she entered the living room. "Showing Lady Achika pictures from your time travel trip Ayeka? I'm really proud of that. Time travel by shifting the temporal access is pretty…"

"Excuse me," Achika smiled nervously. "I've got to go." Without another word she left the room.

"Huh?" Ayeka blinked in confusion.

"What was that about?" Washu grumbled.

* * *

Out in the field, Tenchi was working in the vegetable garden.

"Don't you need a hat?" His mother's voice called. "Or do people from our planet not get sunburned?" Tenchi turned to see his mother holding a straw hat with a wide brim out to him.

"Yeah," he chuckled ruefully. "You got a point there. I really don't know. Kiyone got a sunburn once but I can't remember a time that Grandpa, Ayeka, Sasami, or I did. Now that you mention it, I only remember getting sick once in my life. I guess the 'power of Jurai' must really keep us healthy or something."

"You got sick only once?" His mother teased. "When was that?"

"It was after the girls arrived," Tenchi shrugged. "They must have brought some intergalactic bug that I'm not used to. One night after walking home in the snow I got dizzy and passed out. It was the strangest thing. I still don't know how Sasami dragged me upstairs and got me into bed…"

"Sasami?" his mother interrupted. "Sasami got you upstairs? Where were the others? I understand that Ryoko can lift a car!"

"They were… passed out at the time," Tenchi blushed. "They had been drinking. Since I was the only one sober, they sent me to the store to get more sake when they ran out."

"That's disgusting!" Achika gasped. "How could that happen? Where was your father during all this?"

"It was Dad's idea," Tenchi grinned as a mischievous smile crossed his face. "He and grandpa started drinking. Ayeka and Ryoko just joined in."

"That's horrible!" his mom put her hand on her forehead. "How could he let himself get so out of control like that? Does he always drink so much?"

"No, and neither does grandpa," Tenchi shrugged. "Unless they're celebrating or it's a holiday or something. It may have been snowing but it wasn't Christmas. I don't know _what_ brought that on."

"Why did you pass out?" Achika asked. "Did you go out in the snow without a coat again? When you were little and it snowed you'd go outside in shorts and sandals if you could. I couldn't believe it!"

"Yeah, I guess things haven't changed that much," Tenchi scratched the back of his head. "But it really doesn't snow that much around here. I still don't know what was wrong with me that night…"

"Does it have anything to do with Jurai?" his mother asked him. "Is it an alien thing? Will we get sick and die if we eat the wrong food or something?"

"No… I was trying to remember," the boy frowned, "but at the same time I was trying to forget…"

"Forget? Forget what?" Achika innocently asked. "What were you trying to remember? Was it bad?"

"It was the last time it snowed… the last time…" He stopped as it all came back to him. His eyes widened in alarm as he recalled that evening and what he tried to remember.

"Tenchi?" his mother asked. "Are you okay? You aren't going to pass out again are you?"

"No," he shook his head. "It's nothing. I remembered what it was, that's all."

"What was it Tenchi?" Achika asked him. "What was it that you were trying to remember?"

The boy looked like he was about to cry. "Mom, the last time it snowed... The time before the girls showed up… That was the day you… died."

Achika covered her mouth as she gasped in horror.

"That must be why Dad and Grandpa drank themselves stupid!" the boy decided. "It's so obvious in hindsight! I couldn't believe it at the time…"

"Tenchi…" Achika stammered with glistening eyes. "I'm sorry…"

"What do you have to be sorry for?" he smiled bravely as he put his hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault you died! It could have happened to anyone! And you didn't really die, did you? You're right here, safe and sound! Okay, so when it snows it's kind of traumatic… I bet we'll all be acting weird if it ever snows again. Still we know what the problem is and we can work through it. We can work through it okay?" He hugged his upset mother. "It's not your fault that Washu tried to save your life by faking your death in the first place. It really isn't."

"Oh Tenchi," Achika sniveled as she hugged him back. "My poor little boy…"

"Hey! Get your hands off my Tenchi!" Ryoko barked, scaring the two of them. Ryoko was floating in the air as if held by invisible wires. "Oops! Sorry, Achika! I didn't recognize you! You know you've really kept your figure! You must eat right and exercise a lot, huh?"

Achika blushed and rubbed the tears out of her eyes. "Oh! Well it's easy to look younger if you skip forward a few years," she joked weakly.

"Yeah, heh-heh," Ryoko laughed nervously. "Well, I'll let you two get reacquainted. You two must have so much to talk about. Sorry." She vanished before their eyes.

"It's like _I Dream of Jeannie_," Achika commented.

"Yeah, with multiple Jeannies," Tenchi nodded. "Tony Nelson was a wimp."

"Tenchi, it isn't really my place to ask this, but have you ever… _done anything _with any of those girls?" a blushing Achika asked carefully. "And if you have…. You _do_ use protection don't you?"

"What? You mean _that_?" Tenchi paled. "No! I've never fooled around with any of them! To be honest, there's no privacy," he joked. "With this many girls watching my every move, I'm lucky to get bathroom time to myself!"

"Thank goodness!" Achika blushed. "I know I'm being selfish, but I don't want my little boy to grow up _too_ much while I'm gone!"

The boy and his mother shared some embarrassed laughter.

"So _there_ it is," Washu said as she walked over to the garden. "You guys turned my attack robot into a scarecrow! Tenchi could you help me get some of the components out of it? I want to scavenge what I can out of this junkheap before the elements corrode its insides."

"Sure Washu I'd be happy to," the boy smiled as he walked over to the little genius. "Hey mother would you like to see the inside of a robot? Mother?"

When Tenchi turned around his mother was already halfway back to the house. "You two have fun!" she called back to the two of them. "Don't mind me!" Achika jogged back into the house and shut the door.

"What's going on?" Washu asked suspiciously. "Is she avoiding me or something?"

* * *

Washu's suspicions were confirmed at lunch time. The whole family was around the table. "Come and get it!" Sasami smiled cheerfully as she brought out the noontime meal.

"I still don't understand why the older girls didn't help out," Achika said as she followed the little girl to the table.

"Trust me, it's easier this way," the child said out of the side of her mouth.

"Okay, we're all here, let's dig in!" Tenchi smiled.

"Hi guys," Washu greeted as she walked out of her lab. "Lunchtime all ready, huh? Don't forget to save a place for me!"

"You can sit in my place, Miss Washu," the nervous Achika offered.

"What?" the redhead blinked. "There's no way I can sit at your place, Lady Achika. After your long absence you deserve first pick!"

"Oh don't worry about me!" Achika smiled guiltily. "I want to catch up on my soaps. I've got twelve and a half years to catch up on."

"Huh?" the others muttered as Achika picked up her plate and fled to the couch to turn on the television.

"Achika?" Sasami said.

"Lady Achika?" Ayeka called timidly.

"Honey?" Nobuyuki asked shyly. "Is everything okay?"

"Was it something I said?" Ryoko asked.

"Hm," Katsuhito muttered.

"What is going on here?" Tenchi wondered.

"I don't know," Washu frowned, "but I'm going to find out."

* * *

Later, as the housewife was upstairs putting away towels, Washu cornered her in the bathroom.

"All right, What's goin' on?" Washu snarled as she put her hands on her hips. "How come you're avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you," Achika said as she brushed by the little genius to leave the room.

"Hold it right there Sister, I'm talking to you!" Washu said as she followed Achika into the hall. The little genius grabbed ahold of the housewife's sleeve to halt her progress. "You've been avoiding me since yesterday! You don't even look in my direction! What gives anyhow?"

"I really don't know what you mean," Achika replied as she pried the short redhead's hand off her. "I'm just trying to make sense of everything and try to catch up with the world. Don't mind me."

"Baloney!" Washu sneered. "Every time I show up, you go away. If you've got a problem with me, just say so!"

"I don't have a problem with you little Washu," the housewife smiled weakly.

"Yeah right," Washu muttered sarcastically. "And I'm the Queen of Jurai too. Look me in the eye and say that!"

"Okay," Achika looked at the short inventor, a stern look in her eye. "I have nothing to say to you, Washu. What is there to say?"

"How about 'you ruined my life you stupid jerk! I'm mad as hell'?" Washu offered as she maneuvered to keep Achika from walking past her.

"All right just pretend I said it," Achika said coldly as she turned around and walked the other away. "I'm upset with you Washu," she added as they walked down the stairs, "but I don't see what I stand to gain by yelling at you. You did your best. You thought you were helping me."

"Just get it out of your system," Washu offered. "You're going through a lot right now! You'll drive yourself crazy if you don't get it out somehow!"

"I'll be fine," Achika sniffed. "No offense, Washu but I don't need any more help from you right now. I appreciate what you did for me during the whole 'Kain' incident but a good artist knows when to stop, do you know what I'm saying? We just need a little distance, that's all."

"Hey! I'm in the same boat with you, you know!" Washu growled.

"No, Miss Washu you're not," Achika sneered coldly. "You can just jump on a rocket ship and head home whenever you like."

"No I can't," Washu crossed her arms. "My home doesn't exist anymore. At least not in the way I remember it. Didn't they ever tell you how I got here?"

"No, but I heard all about how Ryoko, Mihoshi, and Ayeka showed up," Achika admitted. "What's so different about you? Did the death star visit your home planet or something?"

"No Lady Achika," Washu shook her head. "I'm a time traveller too."

"What?"

"Seven hundred years ago the Universal Science Academy placed me in stasis and shot me into space for my crimes against the universe," Washu grumbled. "It may have been over twelve years for you, but for me it's been seven hundred years. _Seven hundred years_. Top that if you can."

"Seven hundred years?" Achika gasped in disbelief.

"That's right," Washu muttered. "Think about it. All my friends are dead. Everybody I've ever known is gone. My mom, dad, siblings, all dead and buried centuries ago. Top that."

"Why don't you just go back in time and live with them?" Achika suggested. "You invented a time machine didn't you?"

"Sure I did, but now I don't dare," Washu said between clenched teeth. "Your son, he defeated Kagato and freed the planet Jurai and her colonies. You defeated Kain, a being created from the darkness of the universe. If I go back in time for good I'll endanger the timeline. Kagato and Kain could destroy the entire galaxy, one planet at a time. If I go back and none of you are born, what will happen to the universe?"

"Could you _really_ change things that much?" Achika asked.

"Sure I could," Washu shrugged and looked away. "I'm the greatest scientific genius in the universe. I was put away for creating weapons of mass destruction. Heck if I went back, _everything_ could be different."

"Why did you make those horrible things?" Achika asked her.

"Mostly because I quit caring," the little genius admitted. "My husband was killed by a bunch of crazies who were afraid that his research could unravel the entire universe, so after he died I wanted to see if I could do it for real." When she noticed the look of trepidation on Achika's face, Washu added, "I wasn't going to actually _do it_. I just wanted to know if it could be done."

"Were you out of your mind?" Achika demanded.

"Yes, of course I was," Washu nodded as if she was talking about the weather. "I was cards in the attic crazy! Use your head. Why else do you think I was frozen and banished?"

_Next: Washu's Daughter_


	14. Washu's Daughter

**No Need For Achika**

_By Galaxy1001D_

_Tenchi Muyo and all related characters are © AIC/Pioneer/Funimation. This story has been written solely for entertainment. The views expressed herein do not necessarily express the opinions of AIC/Pioneer/Funimation, the author, or this website._

_Chapter Fourteen: Washu's Daughter_

"Um, you're feeling better now, aren't you?" Achika asked nervously.

"Mostly," Washu smiled evilly. "I've found a new family now. A family that's taught me responsibility and caring. A family I'd do anything for."

"Oh," gasped an impressed Achika.

"The point is that I've been where you are," Washu sighed. "I'm stranded in the future and I can't go back without putting the entire universe at risk. Does that sound familiar?"

"Yes…" Achika nodded weakly.

"Achika I'd love to send you back. I really would," Washu said gently. "_I_ have a child I left behind too you know. A daughter. And I know I'm never going to see her again."

"Oh Washu…" Achika cooed in sympathy.

"Her father was a Burchardian, a tall skinny basketball player of a man," Washu sighed. "He was so smart… He was the only one who could understand what I was saying. He even got my pi squared joke…"

"Burchardian?" Achika asked.

"That's what Ryoko's people are called," Washu clarified. "Surely you've noticed her ears?"

"Yes, but I've tried not to stare," Achika admitted.

"Her people are from the planet Burchard, now where was I?" Washu muttered. "Ah yes. I too know what it's like to lose a child. After my husband died I found out I was expecting," the little genius continued breezily. "I was out of my mind with grief and afraid that fate would take my unborn child from me so I removed the fetus and placed it in a special artificial womb and did some experiments on it."

"You _what_?" gasped on unbelieving Achika.

"That's right," Washu nodded. "I _said_ I was out of my mind didn't I? Where was I? That's right. I altered my unborn daughter's genetic structure and gave her superpowers. She'd be able to fly and teleport and generate energy bolts, and do whatever she wanted."

Ryoko chose that moment to appear in the center of the room as if by magic. Achika gasped and stepped backwards as the cyan-haired woman appeared between them.

"Hey Washu, you got any toilet paper? We're out upstairs," the former space pirate informed her.

"In the closet down the hall," Washu pointed. "Now where was I? Oh yes. My daughter would grow up to have super powers and no one would be able to kill her. At least not as easy as her poor father was killed, that's for sure. It seemed like a good idea at the time…"

"Whatever happened to your unborn superchild?" Achika interrupted.

"I don't know," Washu shrugged. "They put me away and banished me into deep space. My stasis pod landed on Earth and was eventually placed in the cave and became the center of the Masaki shrine. When I got out, my heroism at planet Jurai granted me a royal pardon and the chair to the Universal Science Academy. While I was there I tried to find out what happened to my unfinished experiments. It turns out that they were placed in a special time freezing vault and forgotten about. As time passed, later generations took them out and continued my old experiments one by one…"

"And your daughter?" Achika prodded. "Did you find out what happened to the unborn fetus?"

"It turns out that some idiot took my daughter's fetus out and allowed it to come to term almost twenty years before I got out," Washu grumbled. "Can you beat that? Twenty crummy years! I was frozen for centuries and I missed my chance to meet my only remaining relative by twenty crummy years! The baby was sent to an orphanage on Jurai and all information on her was erased to protect her identity. Can you beat that? Now I'll never find her!"

"Come on!" Ryoko shouted from the nearby bathroom. "Get out! Get out! Hurgh!" she grunted. "Dammit, I need to drink more water!"

"My only flesh and blood gone! Gone forever because I went the extra mile so that I wouldn't lose her! Can you imagine what that did to me?"

"I'm afraid to ask," Achika admitted.

"I started work on a weapon that could destroy the whole universe," Washu continued. "When the deacons at the Universal Science Academy found out about it, they kicked me out."

"Why did you do that?" Achika demanded.

"Revenge," Washu smiled evilly. "I just wanted to scare the pants off them. They probably think I'm still working on it, that Ayeka was out of her mind to protect me, but to be honest I did it just to get under their skin."

Washu cleared her throat and assumed a more reasonable tone. "The point I'm trying to make Lady Achika, is that I've been where you are. I know what you're going through. But unlike me, you still have a family. Heck, thanks to Ayeka and the others, you now have more family than you know what to do with! What I'm trying to say, little Achika, is that you still have a father, a son, and a husband just like you did before the greatest scientific genius in the universe took you away from them. Your home, your neighborhood, your family, all of it still exists. Compared to me, you've got it made. You aren't the only one paying for my folly, Lady Achika. I'm still paying for it. Just be glad that when you arrived in this time period there was a whole bunch of people who love you. It took a bit longer for them to accept me when _I_ first showed up."

"I feel like a stranger here," Achika looked away.

"You don't have to," Washu told her. "Your family loves you. Even the girls do. Ayeka, Ryoko, and Sasami are orphans. They look up to you, and between you and me, I think they're a little desperate to make you part of their lives. Just think of yourself as 'Wendy' from _Peter Pan_. The 'lost girls' are looking for a mother, and Kiyone is looking for a babysitter."

"A babysitter?" Achika interrupted. "Is she a single mother?"

"When you get to know Mihoshi better you'll understand," Washu smiled knowingly. "What I'm trying to say is that in this time there are even more people who love you than ever before. They would risk their lives for you. They would risk the time-space continuum for you. I think that after a while, the future won't seem so bad."

"When you put it that way guess I _do_ seem awfully ungrateful," Achika blushed. "What a huge responsibility to put on me! Be a role model for a space pirate and two alien princesses? Am I really up to it?"

"You took on a being composed of the darkness of the universe who had singlehandedly destroyed entire planets," Washu smirked. "I think you can take on the challenge of raising Sasami and two immature girls."

Achika laughed nervously. "Back in the past, Nobuyuki and I talked about having more children. It looks like that won't be necessary will it?"

"Not for a while yet!" Washu laughed. "You know, the power of Jurai slows down your aging process. It's pure life energy. I'm going to see if I can find a way to transfer some of your excess energy to Nobuyuki to keep him around longer. I've taken a decade away from your marriage and I guess I should find a way to give it back!"

"That would be nice," Achika nodded. "We were the same age twelve years ago. It's so strange." She glanced at the bathroom door. "Like the way the bathroom door opens into a Turkish bath."

"Oh that only works for females!" Washu explained proudly. "When a man opens that door it only leads into the normal bathroom!"

"Well, I guess with so many girls in the house we _did_ need a bigger bathroom," Achika decided as a flushing noise was heard. The sound of running water was audible as if a sink was being used.

"It's really clever, let me show you how I did it," Washu snapped her fingers and pulled a blackboard that was set up on a tripod out of empty space. The little genius picked up a piece of chalk and started writing mathematic equations on the chalk board.

"Why are you showing me this when you could be tracking down your missing daughter?" the housewife interrupted her.

The genius sighed and put down the chalk. "To be honest, I don't know how good of a mother I'd make," she admitted as she walked away from the chalkboard. "Half the time I'm too engrossed in my projects to pay attention to anyone and the other half I'm completely out of my mind. I guess I decided that it was the universe's way of saying I should let go."

"Oh Washu," Achika walked over and put her hand on Washu's shoulder.

"I'm okay. I know that somewhere out there, my daughter is alive and well," Washu smiled bravely as Ryoko emerged from the bathroom. "She's probably the envy of other women, a perfect example of poise and sophistication…" Washu continued as the space pirate scratched her left buttock and paused to pick her nose. "She's probably a genius like her mother and is taking the scientific community by storm," Washu punched the air as Ryoko erased part of Washu's equations, picked up a piece of chalk and wrote '2+2=3'. "Yes she's probably out there, somewhere, doing fine despite the fact that she doesn't even know my name…"

"Hi Washu," Ryoko nodded as she walked by. "Lady Achika."

"But I will never see her again," Washu sighed. "Heck I've never really seen her before! I'd have to run a computer projection just to figure out what she'd look like today! But why put myself through the trouble when I'm hiding from the universe out here? I'd just wreck my daughter's life if I found her. It's not like she grew up to be a space pirate or anything..."

"Sasami said that dinner's at six," the ex-space pirate called from the stairs.

"I do know that if I ever found her I'd never ignore her," Washu continued with moist eyes. "I would never turn my back on her. I'd hold on tight and never ignore her."

"Hey, did you hear me?" Ryoko shouted from the staircase. "I said that dinner is at six! Don't make us come looking for you in that crazy lab of yours! Quit ignoring me!"

"I'd do everything I could to let her know that I loved and accepted her and we'd get along like sisters!" A teary-eyed Washu continued.

"Jerk," Ryoko snorted as she went up the stairs. "Excuse me for caring, you unfeeling calculator!" she muttered as she disappeared.

"That's, that's horrible Lady Washu," Achika brushed a tear out of her eye. "I had no idea! You really _do_ know where I'm coming from, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," Washu nodded. "So make yourself at home here and take care of those who need you. You've got a son, a dad, a husband and three girls who need you. Maybe more, and they just don't know it yet. There's a place for you here, Lady Achika. A place that I left empty. You're still part of this family. Who knows? Maybe you're the part that we can't do without."

"N-no pressure," Achika chuckled while she wiped her eyes.

"Yeah, no pressure," Washu smiled. "Now if you've still got an axe to grind against me, meet me outside in ten minutes. I'll bring the boxing gloves."

"Oh that won't be necessary," Achika giggled.

"You're sure?" Washu joked. "Ayeka and Ryoko fight all the time and _they_ are like sisters!"

"I… don't think that will be necessary, Lady Washu," Achika assured her. "I understand now that you tried to help. That you're still trying. Why _did_ you bring me to the future anyway? I'd think that with your background, you'd let me rest in peace before subjecting me to the smallest _taste_ of what you're going through."

"Pour yourself a stiff drink and meet me in my lab if you really want to find out," Washu dared her.

* * *

Soon the two stranded time travellers were seated in front of a large computer screen in Washu's lab. Achika had a glass of wine in her hand.

"Okay, here's the part I wanted you to see," Washu said as the screen displayed Tenchi, Katsuhito and Nobuyuki having a conference in the living room. "Get a load of this."

"Dad, your wife died when you were both still young," Tenchi's voice said from the computer's hidden speaker. "Grandpa, your wife died early too. What if the royal family is cursed or something? What if marrying me is a death sentence? What if by choosing between those girls I sentence my bride to death?"

"Now Tenchi," Katsuhito's voice said sternly. "You're being silly."

Washu froze the footage. "Now you know why I couldn't leave well enough alone. Tenchi's indecision wasn't just shyness. It was a symptom of something deeper. I couldn't let him go on like that. It may take years for him to adjust to something healthier but I didn't think that the healing process could start until I proved that a Masaki man doesn't have to be a widower. Now I've found out that I'm the one who hurt him in the first place. Some genius I turned out to be."

"Washu… do you… love him?" Achika asked hesitantly.

"It took me a while after I woke up in this time period to remember what love _is_ anymore," the little genius sighed, "but yeah, of course I do. Your family and the girls are the only family I've got left. Okay, I admit to having fantasies about him now and then but I'm _way_ too smart to try to steal him away from his true love. In the race to Tenchi's heart, I've narrowed it down to Ryoko and a certain princess of Jurai."

"Ayeka," Achika nodded.

"What? Of course not! Sasami!" Washu giggled. "Sasami and Tenchi have shared over ten million words! Ayeka has barely exchanged five hundred thousand with him. For crying out loud, during the last festival we held here, Tenchi took Sasami on a date!"

"Little Sasami?" Achika gasped. "You must be joking!"

"Statistics show that most men are looking for a mate who reminds them of their mothers," Washu shrugged. "Our little caregiver matches the criteria perfectly. Even without that little factoid, let's be honest: If _you_ were Tenchi, which one of those girls would _you_ marry when you grew up?"

Achika blushed and covered her mouth with her hand in a failed attempt to hide her laughter.

_Next: No Need for a Revelation_


	15. No Need for a Revelation

**No Need For Achika**

_By Galaxy1001D_

_Tenchi Muyo and all related characters are © AIC/Pioneer/Funimation. This story has been written solely for entertainment. The views expressed herein do not necessarily express the opinions of AIC/Pioneer/Funimation, the author, or this website._

_Chapter Fifteen: No Need for a Revelation_

"Okay gang, here goes!" Washu announced while sitting in her floating cushion before her holographic keyboard. Everyone was there. Tenchi, Nobuyuki, Katsuhito, Achika, Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami, and Ryo-ohki. Even Mihoshi and Kiyone were there. "I'm going to try it! Time to stop hiding and face my responsibilities!"

"What's going on?" Mihoshi asked. "Are we spying on somebody?"

"No, bubblehead," Kiyone grunted. "Washu's going to try to find her long lost daughter."

"I can't believe that Washu has a daughter," Nobuyuki said. "I mean, wasn't she frozen for seven hundred years or something?"

"Now Honey, we've been over this," Achika scolded playfully.

"If you find her, we're going to have to make more room," Katsuhito joked.

"I can't believe you managed to talk Washu into looking for her," Tenchi smiled. "Way to go, Mom!"

"Well, we temporal castaways have to stick together," Achika blushed. "Washu made sure that all of you were here for me when I got here so it's the least I could do."

"You're the greatest, Mom!" Sasami hugged Achika's arm. The smiling child blushed, batted her eyes and looked away. "I mean Lady Achika."

"Oh that's okay," Achika patted her head.

"Sasami…" Ayeka growled as she clenched her fist.

"You Juraians sure are sneaky," Ryoko snorted as she crossed her arms in disgust. "Weren't you the one calling Lady Achika 'Mother' on our time travel trip? Now Sasami is doing it. You princesses make me sick."

"I'll show you sick if you don't curb that impertinent tongue of yours," Ayeka warned her.

"And who's going to curb it?" Ryoko challenged. "You?"

"Don't tempt me!" Ayeka sneered.

"Girls, girls," Achika placed her hands on their shoulders to pull them apart. "We're all nervous. We don't even know if Washu will _find_ her daughter, let alone what she'll be like!"

"Just what we need, another girl around here," Ayeka snorted.

"Another rival for Tenchi's affections," Ryoko muttered.

"Now girls," Achika assured them. "You know that no one will ever replace you in my son's heart. He cares for both of you too deeply for that. But if you keep fighting like this, one day he's going to run away from home! You wouldn't want that, would you?"

"I guess not," Ryoko slumped in defeat.

"We're sorry," Ayeka murmured.

"Now let's give Washu our support," Achika suggested. "The poor thing. She's a nervous wreck. Let's let her know she's not alone, okay?"

"Sure thing," Ryoko nodded as she smiled bravely.

"Of course Mother," Ayeka agreed.

"'Mother'?" Ryoko snarled. "Ayeka…!"

The purple-haired princess laughed devilishly.

Ignoring them, Washu blew into her hands and rubbed them nervously. "Okay, here goes…" she muttered. "Here goes… first search for my daughter… Nothing to it…"

"Come on, Washu, you can do it," Kiyone smiled reassuringly.

"You must do it!" Mihoshi gushed. "Your daughter must really miss you!"

"Just relax Washu," Tenchi suggested as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Just treat it as any other scientific experiment. You can get butterflies in your stomach if you actually find her."

"You're right Tenchi," Washu nodded. "For now I should just treat this as any other scientific experiment."

"How are you going to begin?" Kiyone prodded.

"Okay, first a simple exercise," Washu said as she cracked her knuckles. "Before I start searching interstellar databases why don't I input my genetic data and that of the father first shall we? Then we can combine them and see what my daughter will probably look like."

"Great idea," Tenchi smiled. "It should be fun."

"Okay, here is me," Washu pressed and clicked on her keyboard and an image of the redheaded scientist appeared on a large screen on the wall. It was a close up of her head neck and shoulders and appeared to be nude. "Here is the data for my late husband," as she typed, her image was shrunk and moved to the corner of the screen as the image of a man's head, neck and shoulders appeared.

"He reminds me of Ryoko!" Sasami announced.

"Of course he does," Washu said. "He comes from same planet as Ryoko's people do. That's why he's got those big ears and yellow eyes. Cyan-white hair and yellow eyes aren't uncommon for those whose ancestors come from snowy regions on Ryoko's planet, just like blonde hair and blue eyes come from snowy places on this planet. Notice the fair skin."

"So this was the late 'Mr. Washu'," Katsuhito murmured. "My condolences, Miss Washu."

Washu nodded as she paused to control her emotions, and then forced herself into 'lecture mode'. "Okay, now let's combine the two together to see a probable image of our offspring at age twenty." She typed and clicked again and Washu's image superimposed itself over her late husband's image. In less than a second they both blended together.

"Why, she looks like Ryoko!" declared an unbelieving Tenchi.

"Of course she does," Washu repeated. "She's a female with Burchardian ancestry and cyan-white hair. So naturally she looks like Ryoko's stunt double. The thing is that I made a lot of modifications to her genetic structure. Let me input the changes and we can see a more accurate image of what she would really look like…"

The image changed again, features melting like wax and morphing into a beautiful girl that was very familiar to the inhabitants of the Masaki shrine…

"No way!" Ryoko gasped as she backed away. "There's just no way!"

"Who could have guessed?" Ayeka squawked. "Washu's daughter was living with us the entire time!"

"What in the universe?" Kiyone protested. "Could it really be?"

All eyes turned to the slender yet curvaceous girl who was the mirror image of the face on the wall screen.

"Mihoshi?" the gang chorused. Sure enough, the image on the screen was that of the lovable bronze-skinned blue-eyed blonde.

"Oh Wow!" Mihoshi frowned in concentration. "I could have sworn I've seen that girl before. Who does she remind you of, Kiyone? I know I've seen that face…"

"That's a picture of you, you idiot!" her teal haired partner scolded.

"Aaah!" Washu screamed and jumped off her floating cushion. "This can't be true! It's impossible! There's no way someone as smart as me could have given birth to a bubblehead like her! There's no way!"

"I don't believe it!" Nobuyuki breathed. "Mihoshi is Washu's daughter! Can you believe it? Mihoshi is Washu's long lost daughter!"

"I am?" Mihoshi smiled. "Oh boy! Mommy!" Bubbling with enthusiasm, the busty blonde rushed forward and hugged Washu in a passionate embrace. "Oh Mommy! It's me! It's your little Mihoshi! It's your little girl! I've been gone so long but I'm back! I'm back Mommy!"

"Let me go!" Washu protested as she struggled to escape. "This has got to be a mistake! Like the time your genetic info messed up Mecha-Washu! There's no way in the universe we could possibly be related!"

"Oh wow!" Mihoshi giggled as she continued to hug the wriggling Washu. "All this time I thought I was stupid, but it turns out that I'm just so smart that not even I can understand what I'm thinking! Who knew? Deep down, I'm really a genius! So can I help you with your experiments, can I Mom?"

"Not even if you cut out my brain and replace it with cabbit poo," Washu snorted as she attempted to free herself.

"Meow!" Ryo-ohki protested.

"This is great!" Mihoshi cheered as she picked up the redhead to spin her in her arms. "We have so much catching up to do! I don't believe it!"

"We must never speak of this," Washu frowned. "Ever."

* * *

The image of Mihoshi hugging Washu disappeared and the silent images of Sasami, Tenchi, and Katsuhito raking cherry blossom petals off the steps to the shrine became visible. Ayeka and Ryoko were fighting over a broom but the two soon focused their ire on Tenchi, who fled the scene.

The view pulled back to reveal that the moving images were on a massive screen that covered the entire floor of Washu's laboratory. The red-haired genius was seated in a chair in front of a keyboard typing away. A floating camcorder moved in front of her and started recording.

"Hi there, Tenchi fans," Washu looked up from her work to smile at the camera. "We hope you liked our story and that it cleared up any loose threads hanging from _Tenchi Universe_ and _Tenchi Muyo in Love_. Like Tenchi, Achika is going to have to get used to having alien girls in the house that love her and are competing for her attention. Like the rest of us alien girls, Achika is going to have to get used to making a new home at the Masaki shrine…"

"So is this, like, an alternate universe or something?" Ryoko's voice asked as the buxom space pirate walked over to Washu. The floating camcorder backed up to include the former space pirate in the shot.

"Alternate universe?" Washu snorted. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, Lady Achika didn't die at the end of this story," Ryoko shrugged uncomfortably, "and I don't remember her in _Tenchi Forever_…"

"What, the third _Tenchi_ movie and the second sequel to _Tenchi Universe_?" Washu asked indignantly. "In case you remember we hardly saw anybody aside of you, Ayeka, Tenchi, and Yosho's ghostly girlfriend. I managed to get some lines in but Katsuhito has to include both his old and young selves to qualify for anything close to equal billing. The rest of the cast was barely in it!"

"Yeah, but I didn't see Achika," Ryoko looked away sadly. "Does that mean that in between this story and _Tenchi Forever_… she… um… died…?" A tear appeared in Ryoko's topaz yellow eye.

"Why would she have to do that?" Washu asked. "Nobuyuki had only one scene and that was barely a minute! After everybody came back home we didn't even see him roasting potatoes with the rest of you! Does that mean he croaked while you were gone or something? Use your head! Achika could have been there the whole time! During the scene with Nobuyuki, she could have been in the kitchen. Or upstairs, crying her eyes out. She could have been there the whole time, what's the matter with you? Gimme my happy ending already!"

"I guess I'm not used to things working out for me," Ryoko shrugged. "I didn't have a mother growing up. If I did, maybe I wouldn't have become a space pirate. The third _Tenchi_ movie was such a downer. I just assumed that something happened to Achika, you know..."

"She's just camera shy, forget about it," Washu made a dismissive gesture with her hand. "It's okay, Ryoko. You have a mother. Nobody is going to take her away."

"I hope you find your daughter someday, Washu," Ryoko smiled down at the little genius. "She's missing out by not knowing you."

"Once I get the bugs out of my system," Washu smiled back. "In the meantime, this might cheer you up. It's the end credits for the third _Tenchi_ movie. Take a look. It's composed of clips edited to turn the entire thing into a love story between you and Tenchi."

"I could watch this over and over," Ryoko smiled with a tear in her eye.

"What are you two doing in here?" Achika asked as she walked into the ultra-modern laboratory. "Sasami and I have finished dinner. Come on, it's time to eat!"

"Oh boy! I'm starving!" Washu announced with childish glee.

"Okay Mom," Ryoko smiled gratefully.

The three women left the cavernous chamber to return to normal space and the Masaki household.

* * *

Back in the Masaki house, the family crowded around the table. Tenchi, Nobuyuki, Katsuhito, Ayeka, Sasami, Mihoshi, and Kiyone made room when Achika, Ryoko, and Washu joined them. Ryo-ohki sat nearby with a small bowl of carrots. Ryoko brushed a tear of gratitude from her eyes before sitting down and joining the family. Tenchi caught her eye and nodded before looking at his mother serving the meal to the ever-expanding family on a carnival ride that never ends.

END


End file.
